Magic Eight Ball
by AndyBunny
Summary: #11. It was once a complicated love story. Until Ayuzawa Misaki's very own fairy Godmother made another way for the two to meet. Now, enter Aoi and his mischievous plans to make Takumi and Misaki fall for each other and a magic eight ball that will decide the future answers each of the two are about to take. AU. TakuMisaki pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Magic

**Repudiations:** I only own the ideas—and also, this would be the final instance I'd pen this annotation with concerns to the tenure of the story. I hope you'd be all keenly sufficient to apprehend that I do not own whatever.

**Author's Addendum:** Bias has finally ended. Cinderella has been discontinued and Heiress is already on her last arc—cool, huh? But since I wanted to take rest from the last story I'm to write, I first want to make another uncomplicated and three—chaptered story about Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi again. I hope you like it and don't worry; it won't end tragically like what had happened in Bias. Because I thought that if I made the ending tragic—again—I feel that someone's patience would really end up snapping and I'm gonna get myself killed afterwards. So, enjoy!

**Dedication**: This story is for a special friend of mine who wants to adopt my pet shih Tzu so badly.

**Title**: Magic Eight Ball

**Genre**: Comedy X Romance

**Pairing**: Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki

**Inspiration**: ZM & KL of BBC5

**Prompt**: right after Bias. :D

**One**: Magic

"Come on, stop giving me that look already."

I couldn't help but glare at Aoi as I sat across him on our usual table before looking away. This is bad, this is very, _very_ bad. I've seen it on movies countless of times and heard from gossiping workmates and I couldn't believe I'm actually dumb enough to try something like this, too. In fact, I never imagined doing this to my _boyfriend _for three years already just because I'm getting paranoid over the fact that he's started to change ever since he was promoted on work for something of a higher position—well, if it wasn't obvious enough. I clutched the fork beside me nervously as if I could draw strength from it only to drop it again when Aoi, my best friend—and I'm not certain whether I should still call him my best friend after this—smack my tightly clenched hand with the book he was holding.

I suppressed a growl and glares at him instead.

He pretended as if nothing happen. "Head's on the game, Ayuzawa. Pretend as if we're here for a meeting and not because we are spying on someone."

I snorted at him. "But we _are _really spying someone." I mumbled sardonically. He scoffed and muttered something inaudible to my ears and conjured reading again. Aoi Hyoudou is a fashion designer of clothes for both sexes. He was my best friend, a classmate ever since we were in junior high and well, we've always been together through everything. In fact, he volunteered to be the personal designer of the wedding assistance shop I was running with my other friend, Sakura Hanazono, since it was already a favor after my parents adopted him when his parents died due to an accident. He's really handsome I must say if only he wasn't acting such a girl on various times. He was famous for the unique styles of the clothes he designs and had became one of the most famous and high-profiled designers of his time. One thing about Aoi is, despite being known world-wide and being constantly told so, he stays humble and doesn't rubs on anyone's face that he's greater-than-thou—apart from me, of course. The bastard usually loves to mock me nonstop and tell me that I'm such a sucker since I couldn't even get myself a proper relationship while he had several experiences of his own.

That dork.

He glanced my way with his usually motivated blue eyes before fixing the frills of the blond wig—a blond wig for females—he was wearing and smirks. "I've always known you were envious of me."

"Excuse me but I'm not envious of you. Because unlike you, I'm a true to heart and is an originally born woman—ow!" I growled at him when he was done kicking me on the knee. He looked away nonchalantly while whistling. "Dork."

Well, Aoi wasn't really as gay as anybody thinks of. In fact, he was more masculine now than he was before during our high school days. Aoi never really wanted to become gay. He just really likes wearing—and seeing—cute stuff. He tends to get a crush on females too but since he has too much of his pride, he refuses to court them all. I told you already, he was a bastard.

That bastard dork.

He grinned at me again. "You look like you're about to puke."

I smiled. "Maybe it's because of the fact that we're already spying on my fiancé—"

"—Your fiancé who hasn't proposed yet to you after dating you for three years—"

"—because you keep on thinking that he's cheating on me—"

"—because he was cheating on you with some ugly girl working on the same office as him—"

"—with some random girl you've seen him with during one of his usual meetings—"

"—who, in fact, I've caught enter a cheap motel with him after I was done spying on them—"

"—when it was so obvious that they are nothing but—" I froze, my ears focusing on that word he used before I laid my eyes on him. I frowned at Aoi who, I don't only treat as my best friend, but my brother too. "You don't mean that."

Aoi smiled at me in a way that made me feel he's the smartest jackass that ever existed on Earth. "Trust me, and you know that I wouldn't lie to you about it when I'm already considering you as my sister and everything." He stole my bag from the table and dig through the messy stack before handing over my phone. "Why don't you call him? See if he's really busy with _work_." He emphasized the last word, which made me frown even more.

I got my phone and started dialing Maki's phone—my boyfriend—and waited for him to pick it up. I beamed when he answered on the third ring. "Hi honey—"

I was immediately interrupted. "_Hi, Misaki, sorry I cant speak with you as of the moment. I'm currently busy with something. I'll get back to you later, okay?"_

In panic, I stared at Aoi. "He's hunging up!" I mouthed. He mumbled something like "Ask him where he's off to after work or where he is as of the moment!" he swiftly—and professionally—hissed at me. It looked as if he has done this several times before. I turned back to Maki. "Where are you as of the moment?" I asked him as sweet as I could.

"_Office, darling—"_

"And where do you plan to head off to soon after?"

"_Um, home," _he answers distractedly. "_—Misaki, I really can't entertain you as of the moment. I'll call you again after I'm done, okay? Bye. I love you." _And the line went instantly dead.

Astonished, I stared up at Aoi's expectant expression. "He just hang up on me."

He shrugged. "I told you so." He took a sip from his English tea and casually checks out his phone before darting a quick glance at me. "At twelve o'clock. Our precious little subject has finally arrived. Hurry up and fix your disguise." I exhaled and casually finger-combs my blond hair—another one from Aoi's wig collection—and darted a quick glance on the direction he was pointing out and couldn't help but gape like a fish at the sight of Maki—my boyfriend who is at work—entering the diner we are at with some ugly girl whose tentacles—I mean, arms—were linked to his. Blood crept up my cheeks and it felt as if I was going to explode as I clutched the table napkin tightly. I felt Aoi's soft fingers brushed the back of my hand. "Calm down. Take a deep breath."

"He's the one who needs to breathe." My irises turned into catlike slits when he even leaned forward and kissed the girl—that octopus—on the lips when he was done pulling her chair for her. That was the signal. With my heart pounding against my ribcage, I violently shove the chair so I could stand and walked towards their direction, ignoring Aoi's startled _"Misaki!" _echoing in the background. Upon reaching them, I smiled at him. "Hi, honey." And obviously, he paled. "So, you're at work, huh? And you'll be heading off home as soon as you're done with your fucking meetings?" I cursed, not really intending to curse since it wasn't in my hobby cursing in public or Mom would hit me.

On cue, the woman before me arched an eyebrow at me. "Maki, dear, who's this crazed woman?"

Crazed woman—that's it. Since I was already on the verge of murdering someone, I grabbed the wine glass, which, thankfully, had some red wine on it and splashed it all on the woman's annoying face. "There's your crazed woman, bitch." _Crap, another bad word! Mom's gonna kill me!_

"Misaki!" Maki says in astonishment and swiftly aids the woman who now looked like some half drowned cat with her thick eyeliner cascading down her cheeks as if she cried black tears. "Honey, are you okay?"

_Honey! This bastard!_ I didn't know where I got my strength but it sure made my blood pulsed erratically against my veins as I pushed the table over them and sent them both sprawled on the floor with the tablewares and other course meals ruining their night. I got my purse bag, pulling out a thick wad of money form my leather wallet and threw it off on them as if I was showering them with money. "There, that's the payment for everything I've broken." And conveniently, I added, "Have a great night." Aoi looked like a strangled ostrich as soon as I reached our table. "Let's go."

"In a minute." He said and pulls out his blond wig along with mine. He stared at the other diners and waved. "By the way, I'm Aoi Hyodou. One lesson? Be careful with your boyfriends. If that bastard over there could cheat on my sister here when she's already beautiful and successful, I'm certain your men can do that also. I hope you enjoyed our little entertainment. Have a safe night!" that and he pulled me out of the restaurant and into the street were our car was parked. He started laughing as soon as we were speeding off. "Did you see his face back there, Ayuzawa? He looked totally hilarious!"

"And fucking humiliating!" I slammed my head against his dash and started screaming. "I can't believe I can't fucking did that! And even in public! If this goes on TV—"

"Come on, you don't have the time now to get worried over stuff like that." He smiled at me. "You've certainly done a great job and well, you're single."

I groaned. "Again."

"You don't have to make it sound so bad." Aoi mumbled encouragingly. "And besides, that Maki guy is a boring guy. You don't deserve him when you're a funny and confident and a really ambitious woman. You deserve someone else—like some guy who could say everything in his mind by simply staring at you."

I frowned. "A guy like that doesn't exist."

"He's somewhere out there, Misa-chan, and I swear he existed because he's waiting for you to find him. And the only way for you to meet that guy is by leaving that boring bastard you once your boring boyfriend who prefers cheap women—and God knows you aren't fucking cheap. And if somebody says so, I'm going to blow a fucking fuse." He swerved left and towards a bar he so likes to hang out at after his tiring work and pulled over to an empty space. "Come on and forget that guy already. He is so not worth your golden time. Don't waste your life to some rotten and boring bastard."

God knows if Aoi weren't here, I'm probably some dead meat.

.

"—and like what I've repeatedly telling you, I don't want to." I smiled at Aoi and continues to do the paperwork piled up on my desk while stamping signature on it and passing it over Sakura's desk. "I don't like blind dates, darling brother who isn't biologically related to me. I've seen it on movies, darling—and it ends quite badly."

He pouted before slumping down on the white leather couch by the visitor's mini-lounge and glared at me. "I am not leaving lest you agree on this." I ignored him, throwing some boy magazine on his direction to entertain him despite not being a customer and went off with my work. I run a wedding assistance shop with my colleague Sakura Hanazono and we were just starting to make a name for ourselves in the business industry with Aoi. We collaborate ideas together and fortunately enough, we became successful on the business I've decided to venture. Due to my marketing skill, Sakura's talent in the art of flower arranging and Aoi's fashion designing dexterities, we were able to come out as one of the leading wedding assistance shop in the country.

Sakura was busy arranging flowers at the back greenhouse connected to our shop when Aoi suddenly came jumping forward my desk and slammed the magazine I previously throw at him awhile ago. "This is it!" he exclaimed in excitement.

I sighed; giving up work when it was so obvious I would be unable to finish it once he's hanging around here. "What is it, dammit?! Aoi, can't you see that I'm working?"

"Quit work for now, I want you to handle this wedding."

God, I can't believe this guy is unusually so forceful today. "Aoi, you know that we can't assist weddings lest they contact us—" but he wasn't listening to me anymore. In fact, he was already fidgeting with his phone before he beamed and spoke at the person on the other end of the line.

"Hi, this is Aoi Hyodou—yes, that Aoi Hyodou," he frowned before rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes too over his cruelty. "—I was a former confrère of Chiyo and Igarashi Tora, do you mind if I speak with either of them—or whoever is present as of the moment? Yes, thank you for liking my designs… yes… of course, its no problem with me… so, Chiyo?" there was a short pause before he beamed again. "Hi, Chiyo, its Aoi, oh, I'm so glad you remembered me!" he faked out a laugh. "By the way, I heard about your wedding, I wanted to congratulate you. So, you're finally settling down with the leader of the Igarashi zaibatsu, huh?"

"What are you trying to do?!" I mouthed at him through a hiss since he was talking about a massive and very influential company that ever existed in Japan. "I can't handle their wedding if that's what you're planning to—"

He got the magazine and shoves it on my face. "Oh, so you're checking out my wedding gowns, too, huh? Of course, I don't mind if you're going to ask me to design your gown. And since you and your future hubby is a former friend of mine, I would be free of charge."

"Aoi!" I hissed at him, and tries to steal his phone off his grip but he was fast as he avoided my fist and got me by the back of my head before pushing my face against the stack of paper on my desk. "Hey, let me go! Let go of my head, you freak!" I hissed since I can't really yell at him since he was still talking with a customer.

"Yes, yes, but I'm under a contract with my sister—you know Misaki, right? Yeah. Her. She runs a wedding assistance shop—I did mention that she's one of the leading wedding representatives of the country now right? We've collaborated together along with another friend and if you have the time, since we're no strangers with each other, maybe you could come and check out our shop? Why, of course we'll gladly entertain you." He gave her the schedules of our opening days and another contact information before grinning widely. "This will be the greatest wedding of the year, Chiyo. I'm sure you and your husband will like the outcome of this. Thank you and see you! Congratulations again!" when he finally shut his phone close, he released me and grinned. "Now, you'll be in for the greatest surprise of your life."

"More like gravest!" I yelled at him. "What are you trying to do?"

"Kicking you off to Marriage Ville." He mumbled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Have you check out the magazine already?"

"No, and I am not getting married." I hissed at him. "Why are we doing this again, Aoi? Are you planning to make me steal Chiyo's fiancé?"

He laughed sardonically and starts waving his hand in dismiss. "Why would I ask you to do that, seriously? Are you an idiot?" he scoffed at me before exhaling. "Chiyo must still be a boring person."

"Excuse me?!"

"I mean, come on, it was so obvious that Igarashi was a boring person during our high school days." He exhaled and steals the magazine from my table before folding it and showing me the person whose picture was flashed on the entire page. I frowned at him. He smiled. "This person here will be your future husband."

"He's a stranger. I don't even know him."

"Well, what do you know? The only thing inside your head is that boring Maki of yours." I swung my fist to punch him but he avoided it once again and sighed dreamily at the person on the page. "This person, however, isn't boring and could make your boring life like you've been into a joyride." He grinned at me. "Presenting Usui Takumi—another member of the Walker house—one of the most sought after bachelor of his time—"

"—A perverted monster—"

"—and one who you once consider as your crush and eventually became—"

"—a nightmare—"

"—a former boyfriend."

I growled at him. "He never became my boyfriend. What happened is the past is nothing but a rumor."

He frowned. "You are such a liar. He was an ex-boyfriend of yours, idiot. Probably the only guy whom I ever wanted so much for you." He showed me Usui Takumi's picture again and winked. "Don't you think this guy just exudes too much masculine pheromone? Hmm, for the record, he had dated tons of women that doesn't last for two weeks. He doesn't have plans to get married because his requirement is too high to attain and oh, what is this, he is friends with Igarashi Tora and Chiyo Kurakano." He stared up at me mischievously. "Does those names ring a bell?"

I really wanted to hit this guy. "You're being unusually forceful today, Aoi. Do you need something?"

"I want you to get married already." He answered straightforwardly. "I mean, come on, you're what? Twenty nine—"

"Twenty-seven, thank you for the misconception—"

"—and you're past the marrying age already and you'd have difficulty to conceive a child—"

"—and because I still don't have a stable life yet, I do not have any plans to get married and—"

"—and you're already successful in life! You could go off now and marry your ex boyfriend because it was so obvious that he's the only normal guy out there for you—"

"—I'm so not going to marry that guy because I don't like him and well he's already became a stranger for me and—"

"—and God he's so perfect and rumor has it that he's like the sex God himself and—"

"—you're disgusting." I finished.

"—and I know that you wanted some guy who would make your panties drop with just one look!" we were both out of breath when we're both done speaking. He was still panting when he spoke again. "Our shop will handle the Igarashi-Kurakano connubial."

"Aoi, I am so not going to meet with that guy again. That was a promise, remember?" I stared at the familiar picture of the guy before me and took into memory the brownish blond hair, emerald green eyes that never looks fazed whatever he's been accused of doing and the arrogant face that bears all the perfection of the world. I stared back at my favorite brother. "We promised never to meet with each other again."

"Give it a second try. Maybe the right time for you to meet again is Chiyo and Tora's birthday."

"Aoi, I can't handle a wedding like that just because we have a hidden motive of contacting them." I reasoned since he's becoming out of control again. He grinned mischievously before heading off towards a shelf across the room to take the magic eight ball he had personally made for me for my thirteenth birthday. He gave it to me. I frowned. "Not the magic eight ball. This ball is nothing but an extension of your absurd brain."

"Do it." He commanded, and when he uses that kind of voice, I was left with no choice but to comply. Aoi and I has been a strong advocate of the words destiny and fate and providence. And usually, we've unknowingly constructed a habit of asking our magic eight ball before we do something—or when we are arguing whether we should engaged into an activity or not.

Defeated, I shut my eyes closed and exhaled. Aoi shut his eyes closed too and placed his hands over mine. "Magic eight ball of our fate, should I do what my annoying brother wants me to take?" I asked, feeling ridiculous as I recited our old mantra. On the other hand, Aoi snorted at me. Together we shake the ball for like five seconds before we opened our eyes to check out the answer peeking through the small round glass opening of the amber and blue ball.

"Hell, yes! It's absolutely a hell yes!" he exclaimed, claiming victory over our worthless fight. Facing me again, he grinned. "So, felicitations in advance for your wedding, future Mrs. Usui Takumi."

Ugh. I can't imagine we're really doing this. "If this fails," I threatened him. "—Or if this didn't work and it had jeopardized our shop,"

"—Scout's promise," he interrupts me. "—I'll shoulder all repercussions and provide you whatever you may need to lead such a well-off life."

I snorted at him. "Not that, idiot. If this fails, I'll kill you."

.

Igarashi Tora's fiancé, Chiyo Kurakano, smiled at us in a really modest and meek kind of way as she entered the shop. Aoi beamed, before standing to shake her hand and casually places a kiss on her cheek as if they have been long friends. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I watched his fake actions and smiled at Chiyo when she greeted me over politely. She lends out her tiny hand and smiled. "Hi, you must be Ayuzawa Misaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. Aoi here talls me a lot of things about you."

Dorky things, I know that already. I accepted her hand. "Yes, yes, he's such a sweet brother, don't you think?" Quite annoying at times. "Please sit, Chiyo. Can I offer you anything? Is tea good for you?"

Chiyo smiled. "Tea is good, thank you." We took the seats by the visitor's lounge while Sakura prepared the tea by the kitchen. I laid out the plans for the weddings such as invitation and designs of the place and several flower arrangements Sakura had personalized before smiling at her. "Your shop has such a nice ambiance, Ayuzawa-san. By the way, since we've attended the same school and is a part of the same sorority, is it okay for me to simply call you Misaki? Let's drop the formality now, shall we?"

"Of course, it isn't a problem with me." when Sakura arrived with our teas, I began the meeting. "Well, I heard Aoi here briefed you already with what we offer. Allow me to do introduced Sakura Hanazono, she specializes in flower arranging while Aoi here is the designer of our gowns and other clothes needed for the entourage. I do most of the designing of the place where you want to hold the wedding and as for the invitations, we have lots of newly made designs that I could show you once you're already decided to take us as your wedding planners."

Once again, Chiyo smiled a sweet one. "Well, Tora and I had talked about it and he instantly recognized you and Aoi. He agreed that its your shop whom I wanted to assist our wedding so yes, I guess I'll chooses you as my personal coordinator. Can you handle it, Misaki?"

"Of course." I answered. "I'm confident enough to handle your wedding with Igarashi-kun. I'm certain that your wedding is the best wedding of the year. Thank you very much for taking us."

She nodded and started looking around when her light brown eyes suddenly got fixed on a certain spot by the bookshelf. "Oh, my God what is that wee little thing?" she asked. I followed her gaze and noticed she was talking about the magic eight ball that was encased in a crystal box, which Aoi and I had spent thousands of bucks to buy from an antique shop in Portobello in England. "Is that an antique?"

It was Aoi who answered. "Yes. We bought it from Portobello. The thing inside is a magic eight ball."

Chiyo's smooth forehead creased. "Magic Eight Ball?" she echoed, confused.

"It was a gift from a special someone." I told her so. "Before I do anything—may it be rash or not—I consults first on the eight ball. It serves as my lucky charm, you know? That's why wherever I go, I bring that ball with me. Because I'm certain whatever the answer that magic ball gives me, it would certainly lead me to the right path."

Chiyo smiled, as if she had appreciated the history of the ball. "Hm, does that mean my wedding is something you've consulted first with the ball?"

"Yes. And in fact, since it was the extension of the brain of the person who gave it to me, the magic eight ball answered me a hell yes." We started laughing, and I know that all barriers are down now. At least I'm feeling at ease with Chiyo. Next to me, Aoi smiled affectionately. I clasped my hands together and smiled at Chiyo in a very professional but friendly way. "So, about the wedding?"

**.**

I was almost on the verge of drooling when the red velvet chocolate cake I've ordered finally arrived on my table. I thanked the waiter who delivered me my meal before grabbing the fork already placed on the table and took a small slice of the cake before sighing in pleasure as soon as I've tasted the dessert melting inside my mouth.

_Ah, heaven._

I've always been a sucker for sweet delights but since it became such a bad habit that after my depression to the point that it made me gain too much unnecessary weight, I was forced to stop eating cakes and other desserts and pushed on into a planned diet. But of course, there are times that I couldn't avoid the tempting calling of sweets so, once in a month, I would allow myself to wallow with saccharine foods to my heart's content. But again, I'm keeping it a secret from Aoi or I'd end up getting myself killed. That guy is a sucker on dieting programs so I have to be careful whenever I'd snuck out of work to eat in this place.

"Oh, my God! Is that really him?"

"That's him! I've seen his picture on that bachelor's magazine and I swear he's damn hot!"

"Oh, God, come and let's order something so we could get near him!"

Those were the loud whispers I've heard while I was scarfing down my cake. I merely ignored them, finishing my food while lying to Aoi that I was on some unspecified library before I checked out the menu card again, all prepared to order my second serving of another food when another woman two tables away from me spoke again in what seemed to be like a strangled voice.

"That's Usui Takumi of the Walker house!" she hissed under her strained breath.

I choke on my food and swiftly reached out for my English tea and gulped it all down like some madwoman—ignoring the gazes given to me by my fellow customers due to my improper conduct—before snapping my head towards the direction of the person they were whispering about. I was still hiding behind a thick wad of used tissue paper when, from my peripheral view, I caught a glimpse of brown blonde hair and tall stature.

God, that was him?! That tall sophisticated man was him? How could he have gotten so perfect over the years! I couldn't help ogling him, taking into memory—again—the blond hair and perceptive eyes that immediately read a person's thoughts. He was unusually taller than other Japanese men—probably due to the English blood mixed in his system for being an illegitimate son of an English woman and Japanese man—but the Asian appearance still dominated his entire being. He looked so sophisticated—and freakin' rich and unattainable—in his expensive black three-piece suit and well, the picture of him in the magazine I saw is no match once seen him on a real situation. How could he be so perfect and handsome and sophisticated and not lose his air of virility even when he's simply walking towards the counter?

When he suddenly snapped his eyes on my table, I duck down on the table again, stealing my pouch from the table and got a thick sum of money to pay for my bill—not caring anymore about the change—before I made a run towards the exit when I ended up colliding against another waitress and slammed down the floor with her, both of us knocking down a waiter carrying drinks who crashed down the nearby table with some customers on it.

_Nnghn_—I couldn't properly curse what with all the damn unfortunateness that happened. Instead, the waiter apologized to the people on the table while the waitress I collided against with went onto helping me up and apologizing on me. I couldn't speak either, I was too tense because I was damn humiliated just when I was escaping someone and I the only thing I could do is blushed furiously and look around as people were looking at us.

As I was about to apologized, someone arrived—much to my chagrin. "Oh, my God, what happened here? Are you okay, Ma'am?" instead, I was welcomed by a petite woman with short raven hair, blue eyes and is wearing a frilly apron. Had I not known that the owner of Maid Latte is a thirty-year-old woman, I would have immediately thought that she's no more than eighteen years old due to the naturally young aura she was exuding. Her eyes rounded at the sight of me. "Oh, Misaki, it's you. Are you okay? What happened here?"

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized while trying to hide my face with my hair. I should've taken Aoi's advice of wearing disguise wigs. "These are all my fault. I was running late and I'm in a hurry so I collided against your waitress and waiter here. I'll pay for all the damages—"

"I'll pay." I froze, and the only thing I could do is idiotically wish that it was nothing but some dream so when the owner of the voice finally step forward and next to Satsuki-sama, I ended up becoming a statue. He stared down to Satsuki who looked like his little sister beside him before turning back to me. "It's my fault anyway that she ended up tackling over your workers, Satsuki. I'll pay for the damages."

I thought I swallowed my tongue when he arrived, but when he started spouting nonsense, I regained my confidence. "No, you don't have to pay for it. I could pay for all the damages since money isn't an issue—"

"Are you okay?"

_Huh? _Is this guy playing with me! He's treating me like an idiot again! "I'm fine, thank you." I turned back to Satsuki-sama and smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Satsuki-sama. Here, take this—"

"No, no, no, there isn't any need for it, honey." She smiled at me, pushing back my hand with the black credit card. "It isn't like we are strangers, right? Don't be like that with me now. You're already like a daughter to me."

"Yes… I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'll call someone to fixed that up." She slaps Takumi by the arm and winks at me. "You're in a hurry, are you not? Go on. I don't want you getting late on your work." I nodded at her, and apologize once again before making my way towards the exit and to the area where my car was parked when I noticed that my pouch isn't with me. I scratched my head, cursing mentally as I stood clueless in front of Aoi's car since I still don't have enough coffers to buy my own car—or maybe I'm just really scared of road accidents.

"Searching for this?"

Ah, of course. The spawn of the Devil has caught up with me. I spun around, practicing the poker expression before locking my eyes on my pouch that was on his hands. I stole it form his grip swiftly, not wanting to have any skin contact with him. "Thank you." I said gingerly. I spun back to my car when he spoke again.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"Why do you think so?" I bit my lip, regretting that I've said that and faces him again. "And you, why are you approaching me? Isn't it already a deal that we are to avoid each other? That I am nothing but a pariah to you?"

"I don't remember saying that."

"Excuse me, who are you again?" I asked sardonically. "Because you see, I don't speak with cruel strangers."

"Hmm, cruel." He mused and I couldn't help checking him out. Despite the over formality of the clothes he wore, it was so obvious that he had the body fit enough to be a model. His muscled chest and arms fitted against the white dress shirt that was a pair to his suit and to any woman who'd look at him, they wouldn't even get humiliated saying he was delectable. The side of his hair was brushed back and he damn looks like some hot businessman wanting to get assaulted in public with the way he carries himself. I shake my head and turned to the car, ransacking my pouch for the damn key.

_Where in the world is that freaking key just when you need it!_

"I heard you'd be handling Tora and Chiyo's wedding."

"Yeah, and it's none of your business too. Stop speaking with me—" I froze when I felt him standing behind me. And all the more had I became a stone figure when I felt his fingers brushing through the curly locks of my hair. "What are you—"

"I guess I'll see you around, _Misa-chan_." He purred my name—and God that had totally turned me on—before he turned to his heels and walked towards another expensive black car—was that a Dodge Viper? But I could care less about his material things. What concerns me as of the moment is the way my heart fluttered when he was behind me a while ago with his cool breath fanning my ear.

I shake my head before getting inside Aoi's car and brought the engine back to life. _That's what you get when you're trying so badly to escape someone. _

_._

Aoi was laughing as he reduced the speed of his treadmill and wipes sweat off his face. It was a Saturday and well, it was workout day for both us—me, especially after all that I've ate yesterday that brought back cursed calories inside my system. "I can't believe you really did run into him! I told you that you and that Usui Takumi is fated to be together."

I ignored him and continued jogging. "No, we're not. He was so impolite! How could he have gone more discourteous over the damn years! He is so not worth my time."

"You mean how come he had gotten so hot over the years, right?" he laughed again, obviously in the mood to mocked me. "But admit it, he's pretty hot, isn't he? He just has those abs and muscles that other girls go gaga for!" Aoi sighed dreamily, befor turning to Sakura who was busy running on her treadmill too. "Right, Sakura-chan?"

Distractedly, she nodded. "Yep."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's very encouraging. If you like him so much, then you should go and marry him instead."

Aoi shrugged. "Not really, I can't do that. He's yours already."

"He isn't."

"He is."

"Is not."

"I'm really not in the mood for your childishness today."

"Look who's talking." I muttered, but I got startled when he suddenly reached over the controller of my treadmill to increase the speed. "Hey, what are you doing—"

"Shut up! It's punishment for your—ack!" I gasped when he tripped over his own gym shoes and planted face over the rubber of the treadmill before sliding off to the gym floor since it was still on the running mode. Alarmed, I turned mine off and aided him. Sakura, weird as she was, went on exercising.

"Aoi! Are you okay—"

He shoves me off. "I slammed off the damn treadmill and you're asking me if I'm okay? Are you an idiot!" I simply stared at him before laughter finally bubbled out of my throat since he looked honestly stupid looking like some poor kid. He glared at me. "What are you laughing at!"

I clutched my stomach. "You—you, you were… hahaha! You look like an—owch! Why did you hit me!" annoyed, I tackled him down the floor trying to pull on his hair so he could go bald thus resulting to our usual sibling fight. "Stop hitting females, you bastard!"

"Get off, weird woman!" he screamed on my ears while shoving me off. "Get off me, psycho—"

"You are the psycho—"

"Well, since I've gotten used to your usual bickering, I don't really mind," Sakura started. "—but it's really embarrassing. You're attracting tons of attention."

Aoi and I froze, and indeed, we've noticed people staring at us. Swiftly, we've gathered our things and dash out of the gym dragging Sakura with us. "This is all your fault!" I hissed at Aoi. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's eat over a nearby diner."

Aoi snorted. "Pig."

"Gay."

We walked towards a nearby diner with our gym clothes on when I noticed a familiar sleek black Dodge Viper parked in front of the restaurant we are about to enter. I know I've seen it somewhere before but since Aoi had finally walked in to the restaurant with Sakura trailing behind him, I've no choice but to halt contemplating about unnecessary things and followed them inside the restaurant. I was startled though at the sight of Chiyo in a sexy pencil cut skirt and white polo that fitted her body quite well. Her hair was tied in a French bun and I suddenly felt so ugly and informal in my black jogging pants and tracksuit jacket. Aoi, however, pulled off his clothes well.

"Chiyo, hi!" Aoi greeted her enthusiastically. "I didn't know I'd meet you here."

"So am I." she answered gleefully. "But today, you're my customer. I own this place so I guess everything you order is on the house." She even winked at me. "I don't want my wedding coordinator to think that I prefer money over our recently established friendship."

I couldn't help but blushed. Who knows this timid looking girl could actually crack jokes like that? "Really, we don't mind, Chiyo. Aoi would pay anyway." Aoi stared at me as if I spoke in Pig Latin. I smiled at him. "Right, brother?"

Sakura sighed. "You'll get used to their weirdness soon, Chiyo. And once you're over it, you won't get bothered by their sibling quarrel at times."

Chiyo actually laughed. "Well, I don't want things to get bloody so you might as well place your orders now. Sayaka, will you please attend to my friends in here?" the waitress called Sayaka walked towards us gracefully and smiled politely. "Sayaka, all their orders are on the house. Do look after them, okay?"

Sayaka nodded. "Yes, Ma'am Kurakano. Hello, I'm Sayaka, I'll be your server for the day."

I smiled back at her. "Hello. Its nice meeting you."

"Well, I guess I'm going ahead—"

"Chiyo, hey, there you are." I snapped my head to the direction of the voice since it was so familiar only to see Igarashi Tora walking towards our direction as if he owned the place. "I've been looking for you all over the—hey, hey, hey, if it wasn't little Aoi-chan." Aoi glared at Igarashi who swiftly retaliated. "Kidding, I don't want to get killed before the day of my wedding arrives." He then turned to me. "Ayuzawa Misaki, right?"

I nodded, accepting his hand. "Glad to know you still remember. I'm afraid to inform you but I'm your wedding coordinator."

"Yeah, Chiyo already told me that." He turned to Aoi again. "So, will you be designing our wedding clothes, O' holy Aoi-sama? I heard you're one of the leading designers of the country now. How are you doing?"

Primly, he said, "I'm better, thank you. And I'm glad to inform you that while Chiyo's dresses are free of charge, yours costs almost all of your wealth."

Igarashi winced. "Hm, still cruel and sharp-tongued as ever, my dearest little friend." Turning back to Chiyo, he winked at her as if he was flirting at his timid little fiancé who, in fact, wasn't able to reach the level of his chest since he stood so tall over Chiyo's too petite figure. "I'm glad it was them you've taken as our wedding planners. Aoi, Misaki and Sakura here are good friends of Takumi and I—and did I mention you that Misaki here happens to be—"

"Yes, you already mentioned that so I think there isn't any need for you to mention things like that coming from the past." I smiled at him, and he had returned that annoying grin. I turned to Sayaka who was watching us in wonder. "So, I'll be having… hm, ah! I want the chocolate mousse cake and an English tea. And please add a serving of these chocolate topped cheese breads and a bottle of distilled water."

Sayaka professionally wrote down my orders and darted a quick glance on Aoi. He placed his order along with Sakura and finally, she went inside the kitchen.

Aoi turned to Igarashi. "So, what are you still doing here? Oh, I mean to say, where's Takumi?"

"Missing me already?"

And of course, someone not needed is actually here. Aoi beamed at the sight of Usui Takumi. "Oh, my God, if it wasn't Usui Takumi of the Walker house. How are you doing my interesting photographic subject as of the moment—and once my future brother-in-law."

"Oh, God, you were supposed to get married with Misaki here?" Chiyo exclaimed in blatant and innocent astonishment. "You didn't told me."

I'm not required to do so. I bit my lip, forcing the words back in my throat before I smiled at Chiyo. "We aren't really getting married. Usui-kun's a former classmate so we aren't really going as far and absurd as getting married."

"But she's an ex-girlfriend of mine." Takumi—the bastard—shot back before grinning at me when I darted an annoyed glare at him. "I used to date her back in Junior and our High school days until we broke up right before graduation."

"Yes, that's what happened. Are we done talking about our past now? It's getting kinda boring already and I don't want to bore my client with my boring past. Or is this a contest of who remembers well of what happened?"

Takumi laughed before squaring his shoulders casually. "I don't remember much of it."

"Good. Now, since this conversation is done, let's move on to another topic again, shall we?" sensing my irritation, Aoi opened another topic while Sakura offered the other three to occupy the vacant chairs of our table. Takumi sat next to Aoi, which is across me while we are sandwiching the couple Tora and Chiyo. They've decided to dine along with us and it was the worst event ever I encountered my entire life. Had I known Chiyo owns this place and that Takumi comes here often, I would have automatically avoided this place.

But I was so certain that the aura between us had turned another layer more sour and that Aoi's desire of wanting me to marry this guy is becoming more and more impossible to happen—and besides, it isn't like I'm still in love with this person who has broken my heart many times before… and is probably another reason why it's impossible for me to feel pain whenever I'm breaking up with my current boyfriend.

.

"There's a church in Shiretoko where I wanted to marry Tora, Misaki." Chiyo said while we are briefing for her plans for the wedding.

I snapped my head up at her in surprise, disbelief coloring my face at the mere mention of the word Shiretoko since it was like, already the end of Japan—or was it Miyako? Either way, the place—the cape—is already just a few miles from the boundary line and it was a million miles away from Tokyo. Using the end of the mechanical pencil I was holding, I scratched my temple and smiled at Chiyo uncomfortably. "Er, it isn't like we aren't capable of doing it, but, are you sure? Shiretoko is like the place already located past Hokkaido." Or Takikawa, for that very same matter… I think? "Can your guests travel at such distance for your wedding? It'll be a rough journey, Chiyo."

Instead, Chiyo smiled at me. "It'll be fine. Tora has private planes and choppers that will accommodate the guests so I guess problem solved already." She clasped her hands together as if she was nervous about something before exhaling.

I set aside my notepad and approached her. "Are you okay? You don't seem fine to me. In fact, you looked slightly harassed and stressed out. Have you been sleeping properly?"

"The truth?" when I nodded, she exhaled. "Well, this past few nights, I really can't seem to lax down from worrying. I'm so nervous for the wedding. In fact, I'm not even sure if I still wanted to get married. Whoever says planning a wedding is exciting is definitely not me."

I laughed at her. "Relax Chiyo, okay? Breathe. Of course you want to marry To—I mean, Igarashi-kun. Tell you what; this is nothing but a rare case of cold feet. Don't stress yourself too much on this planning thing. That's why I'm here, am I not? I'll help you so you need not to, I don't know, murder yourself over this. I don't want people to think that I'm killing you."

Taking in some deep inhales, Chiyo nodded. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my coordinator. Honestly, the other coordinators only wanted to get their hands on this wedding for publicity. And they aren't being of much help. And they are demanding more funds, which I find unbelievable what with the sum of money Tora already gave them. I wanted to answer this wedding too if only he would agree. But as you can see, Tora hates it when I'm spending money for this event."

"Hm, men stuff. Don't worry about it much. It's natural of them." I caressed her back and she seemed to have relaxed even more—I should have tried my hands on massaging too. "Just relax, okay? This is free of charge since it was already our gift for you and Igarashi since we are previously acquaintances so really, you don't need to worry about the money you'd spent."

"But that's what worries me too. You're a friend so I think it's not right if we took advantage of this kind of offer—"

I waved one hand in dismiss and handed her a glass of OJ to calm her down. "Nah, don't worry about it. Aoi, Sakura and I are fine with this. It's something we've—"

"Consulted with the magic eight ball?"

I froze, before laughing and agreeing with her. "Yes, indeed." Well, part of it is a lie, though. "So, will you please stop making yourself ugly now? I don't want an ugly expression, okay? You're getting married. It's a once in a lifetime chance so you need to stay beautiful, a'right?"

Another inhale before she smiled. "Okay. By the way, Misaki, if it wasn't too personal to ask, why did your wedding with Takumi-kun got cancelled?"

My air suddenly turned sour. But she was a client and she's suffering from cold feet so there is extremely a need for me to accommodate her requests no matter how unnecessary and personal it gets. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at her. "Because we aren't the right person for each other, that's why."

_And because sometimes, in order for the world to get better and to avoid other people from hurting, one needs to sacrifice a lot of things for the sake of many._

.

"Oh, for the love of God!"

I chased after Seiji, my youngest sister's second daughter—yes, she's younger than I. I'm the eldest, whatever—and when I caught her by the arm, I went on into reprimanding her gently. Seiji is only five years old, and I wonder what kind of lectures Suzuna is giving her children for them to act this rashly. If I were a mother—I shake my head. No, I'll never be a mother anymore. I'm way past the age for marriage and children. I drop on one knee and smiled at Seiji. "Seiji, how many times do I have to say that running in the busy streets of Tokyo is bad?"

"But this is no street, Mama. It's a park."

_Hmp, smartass_. "Even so, you can't run in this place. If you got in trouble, your mother will scold me. Do you want Mommy and I to engage in a fight?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Good, then, no running, okay?"

Seiji sighed. "Fine." Instead, she walked towards the swing and sat on it along with some other children. I could only exhale. That kid is so like her mother—what a numbskull. I watched her play while I thought about what to do with Chiyo and Tora's wedding when a black convertible sedan skidded into a full stop before us. My forehead creased and secretly I watched when I heard Seiji screamed. Alarmed, I quickly spun around to check on her only to see that she was simply playing around with other numbskull children.

"_Ne, ne, Ayuzawa… how many children do you want once we finally decided to settle down in the future?"_

"_Seriously, you're asking me that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Hm… probably only one—and I want a girl."_

"_Make it two: one boy and one girl."_

"_Hm… we'll be very busy."_

"_We won't have any problem making them."_

"_Pervert. That isn't what I meant."_

"Hey, Ayuzawa," Automatically, I snapped my head up in time to see Usui Takumi standing so tall and sinfully handsome before me. He was wearing a simple black cotton-made long sleeve shirt and dark washed jeans that had defined more of his masculinity. My mouth dropped open and my eyes continued to betray me as I check him out. And what damn, he had really transformed into something worth looking at—well, it isn't like he wasn't worth back then. But really, he was freakin' handsome. And his body, it was fit enough to be a model. And I really can't get over those damn lips that seemed to have a life of its own that is unstoppably seducting me into kissing—

"Like what you're seeing?"

And that was when I snapped back to reality. Feigning anger, I stand on both feet and glowered at him. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at him with blatant displeasure.

Takumi shrugged. "I think that everybody has the right to be in this place. This is a park and mind you, this isn't yours."

Gah, I hate it when people speak sense. Doing so defines the true state of intelligence of my brain—my fried brain. "It may not be my property but I definitely dislike it if you come closer. So, before I could start screaming, get lost. Now."

He smirked at me. _The nerve of this guy_. "Charming as always."

"Funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

"What do you want, seriously? Isn't it obvious that I don't want you to be here?"

He stared at me as if I said something rather funny before looking around the entire park as if something had caught his interest. Once again, I took that as a chance to examine him. When his lips curved upwards for a smile, I immediately looked away in time to see Seiji running towards my direction. "Mama!" she called out. "I'm seeing Mom's car already."

Oh, goodie. I'm outta here. "Come on and let's get home." I caught her by her hand and carried her into my arms before walking off to another direction when Takumi spoke again.

"Did you plan it all out?" he asked in a whim.

My forehead creased. "Plan it all out what?"

"Handling Chiyo and Tora's wedding." He answered, matter-of-fact.

Ah, God! This guy is freakin' awful! I put down the child I was carrying and ordered her to get inside her Mom's car before facing Usui. "How could you accuse me of that thing, you bastard? And why do you think I'd do something as God-awful as that?"

He shrugged. "To see me, of course."

"God, you're the most awful guy God ever created." I snarled at him. "You know what, if only Chiyo isn't something Aoi treats as a friend—"

"—and God also knows that Aoi doesn't treat anybody as a friend because—"

"—I wouldn't have agreed to handle this wedding knowing that I'd meet you—"

"—he is a selfish brat who gets whatever he wanted even if somebody gets hurt in the process—"

"—because I don't want to meet you, as in ever—"

"—and besides, this isn't about Aoi anymore. It's about our meeting—"

"—ever! You are annoying and this meeting—"

"—which, you, in fact, planned."

"—is something I would never ever plan!" I was breathless when both of us are done hissing against each other. I was brutally annoyed while he, on the other hand, looked so relax and well unprovoked. I wanted to punch something—anything or anyone—but I couldn't since he was attracting attention like honey to bees and a few noticeable cameras are already directed on our direction. "Forget it. You win. Do whatever you want. I'm leaving."

"I never asked you to leave. Not then… and not even now—"

"Don't." I mumbled, and start walking away again. He didn't call out on me, and even if he had, I've had no reason to look back either. Everything happened in the past. There aren't any valid reasons left to unearth it. And there wouldn't be any more reason for it to be unearthed.

**-;-**

_Yey, after such a long semester break, I present you The Magic Eight Ball. This is another universal (AU) and don't worry, because it is only a three-chaptered story. It's unbiased, not one sided and definitely not complicated. :D. I hope you'll like it. I wanted to present another story that bears different cast characteristics so I do wish it were to your liking. _

_And as always, do tell me what you think. _

_-Andy. _


	2. Chapter 2: Eight

**Two: Eight**

_These tricks that I'll attempt__  
__Will blow your mind__  
__Pick a verse, any verse__  
__I'll hypnotize you with every line_

_-;-_

_Love is not about how many times you say `I love you' but on how many times you prove it's true._

_-;-_

**Two: Eight**

Mornings have always been a wonderful preamble to a beautiful day.

I put on my earphone and continued to bike around our subdivision for my routinely morning exercise. Biking has always been a good exercise for me. It was another way to stay fit and healthy. Since eating tons of sweets turn out worst than I actually expected, exercise made me conscious of my physical appearance. It was still a bit chilly, and the cool April wind brushed my face gently as I pedaled my way around the area I live in. I sang along the lines of Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break when, to my shock, Aoi appeared before me that I have no choice but to hit on the bicycle breaks.

I rip my earphones off. "What are you, a jackass?!" I screeched at him as I skidded into a full stop. "Stop blocking pathways, you understand?" I got off the bike in annoyance and noticed that I was only a few blocks away from our house. I turned back to my ever-annoying stepbrother. "What do you want?"

Instead, Aoi grinned at me. "Ditch your ugly tracksuit and come to me. We're being called to Chiyo and Igarashi's engagement party."

"In the early morning?" 

"Idiot. Since we're collaborators of her wedding, our presence is very much needed." He gave me that smile that says I'm too much of an idiot before grabbing my iPod and smiling brightly at me. "And Chiyo is in a weird state of stage two cold feet—"

"Cold feet cases doesn't have any stages—"

"—and she wants to see you around on every waking moment of her life." He pocketed my iPod before tugging my wrist towards the direction of our home. "Hurry up, slowpoke. We have a lot of things to do."

This is the reason why I hate betting against this forceful person.

**.**

I was still frowning after being dragged to an engagement party which I was invited on the very last minute. After hours of playing dress up with Aoi, I was thrown into a light purple long gown that shows off much of my shoulder since it was a tube gown. It hug my body with too much possessiveness that I began to wonder if the fabric actually had a mind of its own. I looked around the yacht where Chiyo and Tora's late engagement party is currently being held and couldn't help but be amazed by how luxurious and grand the Igarashis and Kurakanos can be. I guess this is really how rich people waste their money. In fact, I should feel happy that they've entrusted me with the late arrangements of their engagement party. Because by collaborating with them, I'd be compensated for the usage of my effort and time.

I played with the champagne I've been holding for half an hour already before looking out into the crowd in time to see Aoi professionally socializing with people of the higher status. Well, I wouldn't deny that I belong now in the upper part of the food chain. But even so, it still wouldn't erase the fact that being in this kind of life reminds me of how meager my life was once. And that kind of life had lead me to break away from something I wanted to keep amongst anything else in the world.

"So, you're really here."

I exhaled through my nose, and slowly darted a glance on Usui Takumi standing so handsome and iniquitously sexy in his expensive formal attire that defines too much of his masculine pheromone. People invited eyed and ogled him as if he was some kind of an eye candy. His hair was brushed up that had made him more mature looking and his first three buttons were unbuttoned that allowed female eyes little access to the pale skin he rarely shows to everyone. I frowned at how perfect he had become after many years of not seeing him and turns back to the ocean that once held my attention… until he arrived.

I took little sips on my champagne. "Aren't you going to spare me from all your annoying bugging?"

He occupied the space next to me. "I'm not bugging you. Why can't you think that this kind of meeting is coincidence?"

_Because I know that this is no coincidence. Aoi and I planned it all. _"Who the hell cares about coincidence stuff whatever?" I darted a quick look on him. "Just get lost, Takumi."

"Hm, you called me Takumi." He faced me this time. "How are you doing, Misaki? Looks like you'll be Japan's richest wedding coordinator once you're done—"

"I'm not seeing this wedding as my meal ticket to stardom." I hissed at him, annoyed at the way he defines me. "Don't you really have anything to say to me that is nice, Takumi? I hate it whenever you look at me like that."

"Then tell me how you want me to look at you."

"What?!"

"Give me an order, like our little game from the old days."

"We don't live in the past anymore—hey!" I took steps back when he started closing the distance between us. But the more I take cautious steps away from him, the more he steps forward so he could trap me. I inwardly cursed when I hit a wall. "What are you trying to do? You can't seduce me, Takumi."

"You look affected. It must be working."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"Tell me, Ayuzawa, how do you want me to look at you?" he was leaning forward me as he spoke, and I was trapped in between anticipation and excitement—and anxiety since a part of me says it's wrong—as I await his next actions. My breathing was already ragged as his lips slightly touch mine. Takumi locked his eyes on me, and I felt so helpless I almost wanted to explode. It was of a deep shade of green—like emerald—and it was tantalizing me into submission. Thus, before he could do something more than kissing me, I ducked away and tried to look angry as I gave out a mad punch against his forearms.

I glowered at him. "Seems like you haven't changed at all. You really have no time to notice other people's feelings but only yours."

He gave me a blank stare. "I noticed you."

"You can't fool me anymore, Takumi. And you know what, had I known I'd end up meeting you again after all those years that we parted, I wouldn't have handled this wedding." I walked away from him in a hurry—meaning to get out of the place that suffocates me with nothing but prestige—when I felt cold hand wrapped around my wrist and drag towards the dance floor. Alarmed, I gaped at Takumi in shock. "What are you—"

"Oh my, Misaki, no wonder I can't see you around. You and Takumi are together." I tried to look well and presentable as soon as Chiyo and her group of socialites came to take notice of us. As usual, she was with Igarashi and his forehead is creasing as he locked his eyes on Takumi and I's clasped hands. Chiyo turned back to her friends. "Everyone, I want you to all meet my beautiful wedding coordinator, Ayuzawa Misaki and her date Usui Takumi."

Her girls smiled politely at me while some checked out on my so-called date. Politely, I lowered my head down. "Good evening to you all."

"Usui Takumi?" one finally voiced out. "You mean, that famous member of the noble Walker house? The Usui Takumi?" at Chiyo's acknowledgement, the female with the huge curls smiled brightly at him and lend out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the future Duke of the Walker family. I heard you would be betrothed soon, Usui-san."

Takumi casually dodge off the comment. "I was not informed of such personal matter. But even if I had been primed, I very much disliked the mere fact that I be wedded out of political exploits."

The female smiled, but it was so clear her irises narrowed over the fact that Takumi actually had the nerve to disobey noble orders. "Of course. Marriage without love is absolutely a disagreeable matter."

He startled me when he suddenly turned to me. "Come with me?"

My fake anger disappeared. "Er, sure—ack!" it startled me even more when he yanked me and pulled me out from being rooted on the floor before carrying me into his arms and escaping the party. We went into the private parking lot where his car was waiting and finally he had put me down and opens the door for me. My forehead creased. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere bright."

"Huh?"

**.**

"Don't you think my clothes is something inappropriate for this kind of place?"

Casually—and still emotionless—Takumi removed his coat and drape it on me before looking out into the open sky. In fact, we are in a cape since something evil suddenly possessed him that made him drag me here without proper consent. "I use to go to this place after our breakup."

I stiffened at that and somehow, the mood suddenly turned sour between us. I hugged myself as coldness took place of the previous warmth I'm feeling and looks up at the starry sky too. "You're free." I was so certain his shoulder became rigid as soon as I said that so I decided to go on. "You're already free, Takumi. You've been free from me for almost ten years, are you not?" I faced him, smiling now as I finally decided to unbind myself from the thorny briars of our messy relationship. "You should forget me now."

"Are you?" he asked this while looking up at the sky.

My forehead creased. "Pardon?"

"Are you willing to free yourself from me?"

I froze. I can't believe he's really asking me this. "Ours is over, Takumi. Isn't it that we aren't supposed to see each other again?" He nodded. "So, I guess this is over, huh—"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to free me when you could have me again?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Maybe its because I don't want to free you just yet—not until your system is filled with nothing but me." my mouth dropped over what he said that the only thing I could is gape at him as if I was some kind of fish. He turned to me, gazing at my eyes as if he could actually see through everything. "You can't be free from me, Ayuzawa. You know that." He looks back up into the brightly lit sky and exhales. "Ours is something that is endless."

"You ended it. How could you be like this!"

Takumi shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe its because I like the sight of you getting tortured by memories of me."

I can't believe he's still this cruel! "Ugh, you're the worst!" I shot back before removing his coat and slamming it against his face. "If ever there was something that I could still feel for you, Usui Takumi, it's hatred. I hate you!" that and I began to march away from him.

I thought I heard him sigh. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Ayuzawa—"

"Go to hell!"

**.**

"_Misaki, will you please get down here now?" Aoi screeched at me as I climbed up the Sakura tree to put the little bird back on its nest. I ignored him and continued to climb up the tree while deciding not to look down since I have already settled way too high. _

"_Ayuzawa Misaki!"_

_I groaned. He really is too noisy for his own good. If only I wasn't treating him as my best friend slash brother. "In a minute, okay?! I'll get down there in a sec!"_

"_If you end up with an injury, Mom's gonna scold me!"_

"_I'll get an ear injury if you didn't stop chewing my ear off!"_

"_Pig!"_

"_Gay!"_

"_Retard!"_

"_Homo!"_

"_Who says I'm a homo, you stupid—"_

"_Aoi, shut up—" the thick branch I was at started to shake and the only thing I could do is to freeze on the spot. I clutch on the one I was currently holding before stretching my preoccupied hand to gently put the bird on its nest before risking a glance on Aoi's direction. I whimpered. "…A-Aoi…?"_

_Luckily enough, he was able to read the wind. "Oh no, don't tell me…"_

"_Yes—kyaa!" _

"Earth-to-Ayuzawa!" I blinked twice, and before I could even realized what's gotten into me, Aoi's beautiful face came into view. He waved a hand before my eyes. "So, now that you're back from whatever planet you've visited, can we know proceed with the arrangements of the flowers?"

"_Misaki, watch out!"_

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Sakura, go on."

Sakura nodded. "So, since Chiyo wanted some tulips, I already arranged for someone who has a tulip farm here in Japan. But it was very far from Tokyo. Its location currently sits in Hokkaido and we are to visit the state of the flowers tomorrow. I already arranged for five tickets because Chiyo wanted to come."

I acknowledge her statement. "I see. Are you two coming with us?"

Aoi shakes his head. "Sorry, I cant. I'm currently cramming on ideas for Chiyo's three dresses. Even if I said it was free of charge, she insisted on providing me the materials for her three sets of dress changes." He turned to Sakura. "What about you?"

Sakura shook her head too. "I'm sorry. I cant come either. I'm responsible for the flower arrangements that's why I need to practice more. We need to make sure it was of their taste since we are doing the Igarashi-Kurakano nuptial."

I could only sigh. "You're right. We need to make sure we could only get positive praises. But why five?"

She shrugged. "Just in case Aoi and I want to follow you three in Hokkaido."

"By three, you mean… Chiyo, Tora and I?"

"Yes."

"Hm, I see." I gathered the stack of invitations I'm to work for before smiling at the other two. "Well, guess meeting's adjourned." I beamed. "Let's have our lunch now."

"I know a place—"

I turned to Aoi. "No."

"What? But why, you haven't even heard it yet!"

Again, I smiled. "I know you'll be bringing me to a place where I'd meet your favorite candidate to wed me so, no. And it's final."

"Demon."

I thought I heard Sakura agreed with him.

.

If this was a nightmare, I swear I already wanted to wake up.

I stared at Takumi's tall and leonine figure by the hangar of the airport and watched him as he watched me back with equally impressive eyes. He was wearing another simple royal blue long sleeve cotton material sweater with a white shirt inside with its collar sticking out of the sweater and some dark washed jeans. He had a duffel bag where his clothes are placed and he had a book on the other hand—a law book.

Chiyo beamed at the sight of me. "Hi, Misaki. It's good to see you again!" she said this in an exaggerated manner.

I hugged her back. "You looked really harassed."

She exhaled. "I know. I don't really know what to feel exactly. I feel excited, and nervous and anxious and everything! Tora gets nervous as well about my sudden disposition changes but really, with the wedding just a month away, I feel like my insides are getting all jelly and soft and—"

I decided to hug her. "That's cold feet." I cut in since she was beginning to get hyperactive again. "You should relax, I already told you that, did I not? You wouldn't really want to get ugly on your wedding day."

"I know, right?"

"Where's Igarashi-kun?"

"Informing the caretakers of the rest house we'll be staying over." She answered before turning to Takumi. "Takumi-kun, are you sure you're not feeling bored?" when he simply shrugged, I frowned. I can't believe this guy is really this rude! Unabashed, Chiyo diverted his attention back to me. "So, have you eaten already?"

More like I want to skin someone alive. "Don't worry about me. I'm all good."

She smiled, and as if on cue, Igarashi Tora arrived just in time. "Well, I guess we're off to Hokkaido."

_**.**_

The rest house we are to stay at was near the beach of Hokkaido.

And damn, it was beautiful. Its second floor walls was embedded with green and blue stones and the first floor had rotating glass walls. Its designs—interior and exterior—fitted the place well. Every doors and floor-to-ceiling windows were designed with seashell curtains and a lot of shells can be mostly found on every area of the place. This kind of place is what I've always wanted for a house. But with our kind of job and everything, I can't say that I could really give up everything and live a simple life beside the ocean, which I find mostly attractive.

An attendant managed our things while Chiyo decided to drag me around the mansion. And indeed, the house looks like it was fresh out of the ocean what will all the things that can be found in the ocean floor and bay walk. She briefed me about our schedule tomorrow and instructed me that I should just relax for the moment since our mission will start tomorrow. I simply laughed at her. When I went to my room, I change into a much more comfortable clothes since the summer season's ending is still at it's zenith. I opened the glass doors that lead to the terrace to allow the warm breeze in when I heard someone chuckled. Alarmed, I snapped my head to the direction of the laugh in time to be welcomed by Takumi's ethereal face.

I thought I swallowed my own tongue. "What are you doing in my terrace!" I spouted since literally, he was standing on the terrace that was connected to mine.

Once again, he had that annoying grin plastered on his lips. "Isn't it obvious that this terrace connects our room together?" _God, why are you so handsome in that simple white shirt on?_

I shake my head. "Can't you really spare me this moment, Takumi? Leave me alone."

"I'm the best man, aren't I, Ayuzawa?"

"I don't care." I stomped back in my room and was all prepared to shut the doors closed when he, instead, blocked it with his well-muscled arm. My forehead crumpled. "What are you doing?"

He squared his shoulders. "Who knows, trying to break in?"

"You should really stop that before I start screaming."

"I've got no problem if you'd scream your lungs out once I entered—"

"You pervert!" I screeched at him before swinging my fist to punch him square on the face. He was fast as he avoided my punch but I'm not going to admit defeat so easily thus, I decided to yank on the locks of his hair. He winced as he moved inside but he must've trip over the carpet of my room—or either on his shoes—that he fell down and crashed down on the floor along with me underneath him. I grimaced. "O-Owch…"

"Hm, nice position, don't you think so, too?"

"Get off—"

"Misaki, are you hungry, come and let's eat—oh, my God." I gasped; the same moment Chiyo did so, as she locked her eyes on Takumi and I. I didn't know what to feel exactly but all I've felt is that blood is going all up my brain. We were such in an awkward situation—and position—that could lead to many all rumors had Chiyo been a lover of gossips.

I pushed him off and tried to compose myself. "H-Hi." I said—no, I stuttered. On the other hand, Takumi looked as if nothing happened. _This nonchalant bastard. _"Eating, you say?"

Quite loss for words, Chiyo nodded. "Yes. Yes, I ask someone to prepare food for us."

"Really? Well, come on."

Again, she blankly nodded at me. "Sure." That and she turned her back on us. I was about to walked off to but Takumi yanked me back to my place. I sneered at him. "What?!"

"Remember what I told you, Ayuzawa. You can't escape us."

"You can't fool me anymore."

**.**

Most of the day, the only thing that we did is to play and relax around the beach. Chiyo looked wonderful on her modest light blue one-piece swimwear while I settled on simple swimming shorts and tank top. She and Igarashi played on water and I decided on seating around making sand castles—if ever these are really to be called castles. But how am I supposed to do this when Frisbees keeps on flying right straight on my work of art. In the end, I have to give up before taking out my camera to take a picture of what's left of my castle's ruins.

Looking up, I frowned at the sight of Usui Takumi playing with Tora with that cursed Frisbee I so wanted to take and smash on their heads. I ignored them—him—and decided to join Chiyo on her sunbathing. But I don't get a tan easily; in fact, I usually get sunburn unlike Aoi who enjoys most of the sun's warmth. The thought of Aoi made me miss him in a whim. Without thinking, while I was seated on the beach chair, I yanked out my ever-precious magic eight ball off the beach bag I carried with all of my personal things and shakes it while smiling.

From beside me, Chiyo beamed. "Oh, you brought the eight ball with you."

I nodded at her while smiling. "Have you already forgotten? This is my lucky charm. I carry it with me wherever I go. " I turned towards her with that grin I would often give out whenever I'm speaking about things I like. "Aoi gave this to me that's why whenever he isn't around, I'd give a look at this ball and then I'd begin to feel as if he's on the same place with me."

"You must really love your brother."

Even if he's such a pain sometimes, "Yes."

"Hey ladies, want to go and have a swim now? The water's warm." Chiyo was up to everything Tora say so when she nodded, Tora pulled her gently by the arm and winked at her flirtishly. She flushed crimson red, and since I don't really want to ruin their moment, I decided to skip the swimming part and insisted on wanting to get a tan. I put on my sunglasses and yanked out the paper I would need for the flowers to be delivered and arranged for the wedding.

"Ayuzawa."

And there goes some kind of human bother. "What?" I looked up at Takumi only to end up regretting it since he was revealing too much skin and I'm becoming sinful just by merely looking at the exposed pale flesh. He was damn sexy and damn, I never thought I'd actually live up to seeing him topless and mouth watering. He leaned forward towards something—the table—and grabbed out a bottled water before chugging it in. Water was dripping down his throat from his browning blonde hair downwards to his majestic body. After drinking, he wipe water traces off his mouth with the back of his hand before running a hand through his splendidly messy hair that fit him quite well before dropping his gaze on me.

"Wanna swim together?" he asked, not noticing that I'm actually—and way too openly—checking him out. _God, why are so freakin' perfect? I wanted to kill you already for being this beautiful after all these years._

"No, thanks. I'm busy working—hey!" I growled at him when he stole the papers to check it out before throwing it down on the table and pulling me up with him so I was standing so small next to his tall stature. I groaned. "Why are you being so forceful?"

He shrugged. "Because I specifically came here to see you."

"Don't make it sound like it was my fault."

Takumi looked me straight in the eyes. "It was your fault, indeed."

"Then it'll be better if you'd go back to Tokyo now." I smiled sardonically at him and tries to yank back my hand but he refuses to let go. I frowned. Why can't this guy just leave me off all by myself? When we were younger and he fell out of love on me, he was the one who suggested that I should leave him the hell alone. "You wanted me to leave you alone, did you not? So why are you bugging me again?"

"Maybe because I don't want you to leave me alone now."

"It's too late."

"That's what I noticed." He faced me again and bored his emerald eyes on me. "And along with noticing that it's too late for both of us, I noticed you too."

I glared at him. "You really are a bastard."

His eyes dimmed and I instantly regretted the mention of the word he loathed most that, I think, has another connection with our previous breakup. Instead, he had that cruel grin plastered on his face. "That, too, I know and agreed very much."

"That isn't what I mean." I quickly retaliated since, literally speaking, what I've said isn't something that has a concern with his very personal familial matters.

He grinned, but somehow, I was so certain it didn't reach his eyes. "I know. You're the only person who has the guts to call me a bastard in my face without actually translating it the way I translate it with my own vocabulary."

"Takumi…" he simply stared back at me before his eyes gazed past my shoulder and to the magic eight ball on the table.

Suddenly, his eyes became playful as he laughed. "The eight ball."

Huh? I snapped my gaze towards the eight ball before deciding to take it and handed it over to him. He acknowledged it. "You want to borrow it?"

Our fingers touched when he took possession of the ball and suddenly taken aback, I swiftly yank my hand back. He seemed to not have mind the mere touch because he was too focused on the eight ball. "Is Ayuzawa still in love with me?" for that, my jaw dropped. I was about to shout my protests when he started shaking it and when he glanced at the answer, I couldn't help but check out the answer too.

My eyes rounded at the answer.

"Absolutely yes." Takumi voiced out before looking up at me to grin. "I knew it."

"What—that wasn't true!" I screamed at his ears. He cringed away since I screamed way too loud and when he had recovered his stance, he stared back at me. "That hurts."

I stammered. "O-Of course it would hurt!" I hissed at him. "You were lying. That eight ball doesn't answer truthfully. Didn't you know that that thing is an extension to Aoi's brain?" I stole the ball from him, pushed him off since he was too near that it was already intoxicating me before gathering my things. It was so weird. Whenever he's near, my heart beats like its been into a marathon. It shouldn't be like this. It was never supposed to be like this. Ours ended. He ended it so I shouldn't be feeling like this anymore. He said he wanted out. He said he doesn't want me anymore. So I shouldn't really be feeling like this anymore when it concerns him. My heart shouldn't be beating this way.

I walked back to the rest house but Takumi was determined to follow me. I was almost running when he suddenly grabbed me by the elbow. I tried to rip his hands off. "Stop, Ayuzawa." He said to me.

Angrily, I smashed my bag against him and thankfully, Chiyo and Tora are too far off the ocean to hear our fight. "What the hell is your problem? Why do you keep on following me around? Why are you still bothering me? I thought it's over between us? Stop, I don't know, stop messing my thoughts, you understand?!"

He mused about it for a millisecond before he turned back to me. "I noticed you."

"Just… just stop, Usui!" I yelled again. "Can't you see that this isn't bringing good things between us? What do you really want from me?"

His answer was simple and straight. "You. I want you."

"You can't."

His forehead creased. "And why is that?"

_Because this is nothing but a bet between Aoi and I_. Of course, I should admit that I still like him but really, I can't like him anymore. It's forbidden. I learned my lesson. I don't want to wake up that one day, he would come around and spout right in front of my face that he doesn't want me anymore like what he had done a decade ago. Looking up at him in the eye, I said, "Because I don't want to believe whatever it was that you'd say. You have hurt me once. I'm not gonna take risks again."

He stared at me, and when he finally released my arm, I decided to go off.

**.**

Maria Miyazono was probably the most beautiful and most daring woman I've ever met my entire life. She had natural curly blonde hair and a pair of Cerulean blue eyes that fitted his hair and pale skin tone well. She was a few inches shorter than me and Chiyo—the shortest one on all of us—and had a, rather funny, accent on speaking Japanese dialect. And however Sakura met her is out of my league now. But one thing to say, she was good on taking care of her tulip flowers and arranging them to perfection. She was wearing a blue apron that accentuates her skin tone and eyes and her beautiful rich blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail that revealed a mole underneath her eyes.

She smiled at me. "So, I want to congratulate you for handling the Igarashi-Kurakano nuptial." She said—and I wondered why they keep on congratulating me. "It must be quite a strenuous job with Chiyo's anxiety and Tora's sudden change of mind decisions."

Wow, how did she know all that? I decided to answer safe ones. "Not really. They are both very cooperative. So," back to business, off with gossip. "—These are the papers you'd be signing with regards to the flowers. I'm currently a stand in for _Weddings _personal flower arranger. She was a bit busy cramming for different designs so she cant come."

Maria nodded while scanning the paper. While she reads, I took it as a chance to study her flower farm, which is located a hundred miles from the rest house we're occupying. It was such a nice farm. It gives off a calming aura that simply makes me feel relax and at ease. And as I look around, it was unavoidable to see Usui Takumi standing so beautiful and perfect and eye-catchy amidst a background of flowers and Maria's female workers who obviously admires him from afar. I can't help but admire him too because really, who wouldn't? He was good looking and the person whom he'd fall in love with would probably be the luckiest girl to have captured his elusive heart. If only he wasn't such a player.

If only he doesn't have plans to break my heart soon after I fall for him loud and hard and clear.

"So, you brought Takumi with you, huh?" Maria said. She was now done signing our contract and had already given it back to me. "That guy must've cost a lot of trouble on you."

I sighed. Of course Maria Miyazono would be attracted to someone like him too. Bluntly, I said, "Do you like him?"

Her forehead creased. "Um… yes, of course."

"Do you want to date him? He's currently single as of the moment." Different emotions colored her face for a moment before her face turned redder as she burst into heavy laughter. It was now my turn to get confused. One thing I'm certain of is that Maria is kind of weird, too. "Excuse me but, what's so funny?"

Amidst laughters, she said, "You. It was you, Misaki-san."

"Me?"

She wiped tears off the corners of her eyes before turning to Takumi's direction. "Hey, Takumi, come one here for a sec." my forehead creased when Takumi indeed went towards us at Maria's call.

He was frowning as he stared at Maria. "What?"

"Her." She pointed me out which I considered damn rude. "Your girlfriend. Something is wrong with your girlfriend. You see, she's matchmaking us."

My mouth dropped at her bluntness. "Excuse me but I am not this guy's girlfriend."

Beside me, Takumi exhaled. "Ayuzawa, I want to introduced you my cousin, Maria Miyazono."

"What!?"

On cue, Maria smiled at me. "I really like you to become Takumi's future wife." She says sincerely. "So please, stop with the matchmaking, okay? And for the very same matter, since you don't look like you really mean it when you were trying to give him away, you suck on it."

Takumi scowled at Maria and then back to me. "Give me away again and I swear you won't like what I'm gonna do." That and he walked away.

Again, on cue, Chiyo reappeared after touring the entire farm. "So, how's the deal going on?"

Maria laughed. "Fabulous."

I could only groan in response.

**.**

"Why didn't you tell me that Maria was your cousin?!" I screamed at Takumi when we are finally back in his car. Unfortunately enough, Maria had said something to Chiyo that made her coerced me into riding on Usui's car. And since she's a client, the only thing I could do is to follow her orders around to keep her entertained and keep her from cancelling the wedding what with her cold feet case. "Damn, it was so embarrassing! I looked like an idiot in front of her."

Casually, he shrugged. "Maria doesn't mind it. She likes you so she'll definitely overlook it."

"So I'm asking, why didn't you introduced her as your cousin!"

"You didn't ask for it."

"How am I supposed to asked something that I do not know?!"

"Stop making a big deal out of it, Misaki." He said sharply that made me shut my mouth. Annoyed, I cross my arm over my chest and look out into the window, trying to ignore him. I thought I heard him sigh. "Ayuzawa, for you." My forehead creased and, slightly alarmed, I spun around in time to see him handing over three pieces of tulips that obviously came from Maria's farm. His eyes were fixed on the road when he spoke again. "I'm sorry for being rude on you—for always being rude on you."

My mouth dropped. Did he just apologize to me? Usui Takumi who is known for being elusive and selfish and definitely scary? The man who doesn't and wouldn't bow down to anybody even if his life is on the line just apologize to me? That was… wow; I'm lost for words. I don't really know what to say exactly.

Damn.

He sighed again. "Say something."

"Er… thanks." I mumbled and held the flowers closed to my heart that is currently beating furiously fast. Damn, what is this feeling? My heart beats like it's been into a race again. It's annoying.

The drive was damn quiet and uncomfortable. I've been a lover of silence and solitude but this kind of silence seems to be too oppressing. Why is it that whenever I'm with him, things get awkward and uncomfortable and too complicated? He was a member of my past—so are Igarashi and Chiyo. But why is it I don't feel like this when those two are around? Is it because I still feel something towards Takumi? I shouldn't have this feelings anymore, right? We're over, correct? He ended it, and because I don't want too much heartache, I decided to let him go without any other excuses. He left… and when he did left, he had taken my heart with him.

"We're here." I snapped back instantaneously to reality and when my vision refocused, I found myself—us—in front of a local cake shop. I was suddenly confused. Alarmed, I turned to Takumi. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "We're supposed to head of to the rest house—"

He interrupted me when he started unbuckling his seatbelt. "I asked Chiyo to let you rest for an hour or two and she agreed. Aoi said you like cakes and other pastries. Don't you want to eat here?"

Of course I like cakes and pastries! But that isn't the point as of the moment. "Takumi, I've got work today—"

"It's your lunch period."

Ugh, when am I ever going to win against this man? And then a thought a hit me. "Wait, did you just mention Aoi's name? You've been in contact with him?"

He shrugged. "Did I?" he says nonchalantly before stepping out of his car and rounding the corner to open the door for me. I was speechless again by his surprising gentleness. "Get out, Ayuzawa."

Until he speaks something rude again that I'm starting to think he's more of a frog than a Prince.

I step out of his car gingerly and glared at him for staring up at the cake shop ahead of us. Different varieties of cakes and other desserts welcomed my sight, which all the more made me nervous. I'm such an addict when it comes to sweet things that's why whenever Aoi and I would eat outside—on Satsuki-sama's cake shop—he'd tell me I'd turned out into a demon pig once I get to taste sweet things. I glared back at Takumi again. "Why did you bring here?"

Again with that squaring the shoulder thing. "Because it's your lunch period."

"You're so cold." I mumbled thoughtlessly, only to end up regretting it. I looked away when he locked his gaze on me. "I'm sorry. Forget about it already."

"Then tell me how you want me to look at you." He said. When I stiffened over his choice of words, he sighed. "I'm sorry."

I nodded at him before walking towards the shop so I could finish this day and get away from him as far as possible. Because with him around, I feel as though I'm being dragged towards to an even deeper and more complicated situation that has concerns with my personal feelings for him.

**.**

_`I thought an angel fell down from the sky.'_

I snapped my eyes open when the disturbing dream reappeared again after so many years before looking around, the whispers still echoing faintly around the four corners of my huge room. I run a hand through my hair and glanced at the digital clock by the bedside table that reads 2:05 AM. Aoi was still awake on times like this. I rummaged through my bag of personal things and fished out my phone before dialing his number.

He answered by the third ring. _"You don't normally call on times like this lest you've got a bothering dream." _He said in lieu of his hello.

I sighed. "A nightmare."

"_Usui Takumi?"_

"Yes." I looked out to the open terrace doors that grant me the sight of the beautiful moon. "My mind must be playing tricks on me because he's around again."

"_It's normal because you never moved on from him."_

"How do I sound like?"

"_Well, how do you think you sound like?"_

"Like shit."

"_Well, that's how you sound like." _he said sardonically. "_Like shit."_

I groaned. But I couldn't blame him if he agrees indeed that I sounded like shit. Aoi is known for being blunt and not even for once had he ever lied to me. But the thought of punching him never dissipated since he was still being sardonic. And when he's sardonic, I so badly wanted to punch him.

"_Back from whatever planet you visited?"_

"I wanted to punch you."

"_Just get some sleep, Misaki." _He says again. "_Or do you want me to fly there in Hokkaido to guard you?"_

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. " Good night, brother." He laughed, and after another goodbye, he cut off the line. I placed my phone back on the bedside table and stared out into the terrace again. I put my coat on before walking getting off the bed and walked towards it, admiring the beautiful sight of the moon. My thoughts dragged me again towards the past. It was weird how I'm dreaming about that kind of thing again when I haven't dream about that for years now. Maybe it's because of the fact that he's around again that's why I'm having weird dreams about our past.

I shake my head, about to walked back into my room when a tall and shadowy silhouette flashed on my vision. I was instantly alarmed as I focused my vision on the very figure before Takumi's entire figure greeted my sight. I jumped away out of shock. "God, don't surprise me like that!" I hissed at him under my breath as I hurriedly searched for the light switch to turn the lights on, yet, the area remained dimly lit. "What are you doing standing amidst the dark."

He shrugged and looks up into the moon back. "I can't sleep."

"Bad dream?" I asked.

Takumi shakes his head. "I wouldn't really consider you a nightmare."

_What? He's also dreaming of me? _"Very funny, Takumi."

He bored his emerald eyes on mine. "What makes you think I'm lying? Why can't you believe every word I say? Do you honestly think I've got the time to spare with my busy schedule to come accompany you here and spout out lies?"

I glared at him. "You make it sound like I owe you a lot of things."

"You ran away."

"You made me leave."

"You misunderstood me."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you—" I gasped when he suddenly took steps forward me. I back away, ducking away when he lifted his hand to touch me and run off to my room, meaning to shut the doors closed but he was fast as he blocked the door and entered y room. I continually back away. "What are you trying to—"

He interrupted me again. "I never intended for you to leave, Ayuzawa. I wanted you to stay. I'm only asking for time—time to fix my life because my future isn't certain yet back then when I found out I was illegitimate."

I shake my head. "Stop it."

"I never wanted you to leave, Ayuzawa. Why can't you believe that? I could never ever lie to you."

"Stop…"

"I lo—"

But before he could even finished what he was to say, darkness consumed my thoughts and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. He seemed startled at first by my actions that he wasn't able to immediately respond. But then again, I kissed him senseless and when he started to kiss me back, bright lights flooded the darkness that ate the last of my remaining sanity. Kissing him was the most enchanting thing I've ever done my entire life. His lips were soft and he had kissed me with too much fervor and passion I felt my knees and hands were violently shaking. It was the kind of kiss that made my toes curl inwards.

I felt his hands against my spine and sensed him gently pulling me towards him as he deepens our kiss. I opened my mouth to allow his foraging tongue in and all the more had it shaken me. Everything was so soft it almost felt dream-like. My fingers shake as I clutched on to the hem of the white shirt he was wearing. With his other hand on my back, the other one was placed at the back of my head and is tilting my head so he could kiss me better. He was beautiful and all the more had it made me realized how much he is way, way, way out of my league.

I love him. And counting his wealth as the current heir of the Walker house, he was able to take back my heart again.

'_Leave me alone for a moment. I don't want to see you, Ayuzawa. Not when I'm still uncertain of what's to happen to my future.'_

I froze and as realization dawned on me, I swiftly pushed myself off Takumi and took further steps away from him until there was finally a reasonable distance placed between us. He stared at me in confusion and I swear with that one look, he was able to turn my heart into jelly. I shake my head. _Crap… crap! I just kissed him for Pete's sake! _"I'm sorry—"

His forehead creased. "Ayuzawa—"

"I'm sorry!" I squealed before running out of my room and to nowhere in particular. "Don't follow me! I don't want to see you!" I added conveniently as blood pumped hard against my veins that turned my skin fifty shades redder than its normal tone.

.

Ah, what a strenuous story. More romance? Longer fiction?

As always, tell me what you think. :D

**Andy**


	3. Chapter 3: Ball

**Three: Ball**

_Don't resent me. _

_But when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory and leave out all the rest._

_Leave out all the rest__**.**_

_**-;-**_

_Love is not about how many times you say `I love you' but on how many times you prove it's true.'_

_**-;-**_

**A/N:** As for the guest who reviewed to not make **Magic Eight Ball**, I'm sorry that I couldn't grant your request. As you can see, I still have another story to finish—Heiress—and another upcoming story—The Grim Reaper—to write. I wrote MEB because I wanted to write something stress-free and unfussy before I started writing Heiress and TGR, which, in fact, is something that would stress me. I hope you understand. :D.

**Three: Ball**

Crap… crap! I kissed him! Why did I kiss him, dammit!

That wasn't supposed to happen, correct?! Yes! That wasn't supposed to happen. In fact, I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place. But he pushed me too far! He keeps on talking and talking and I wanted him to shut up because I don't want to hear any more of his excuses regarding our breakup ten years ago and then, it just happened! My body moved on its own and without me thinking cautiously, I leaned in forward to kiss him!

Gah, why did I kiss him, really? He isn't saying anything that makes my insides go jelly-like. In fact, the situation isn't dreamy. We are fighting—again—and we are yelling against each other. As always, we were in one of those situations wherein both of our bloods are boiling and I specifically wanted to kill him. So why? Why did I suddenly have that urge to kiss him? No, no, the question is, why did I kiss him?

_Maybe because you still love him, you idiot._

_No, shut up! _I brutally shake my head to rid my brain from the voices that keeps on messing my thoughts before rubbing my eyes since ever since that fateful encounter with him, I was unable to have a proper sleep. And every time I'd closed my eyes, I'd see the two of us kissing and then I'd reminisce how actually good it felt to have kissed him again. Again, I shake my head and looks out on the spot where the two of previously sat. I stared at my hands that clutched him before touching the lips that had kissed his lips. I could still feel the aftershocks of kissing him since he always had this weird effect on me whenever we'd make out.

Of course I like making out with him. But that was like, back then already! Today is a different situation. We've broke up so there isn't any more reasons for me to feel good on kissing him. But I do feel good, and I wanted to do it again. And ever since then, Takumi has always been my first good and absolutely real kiss. But that's already beside the point! Why, why, why, why? Why did I really kiss him? Is it because I like him? I love him? Or because I just really want him to shut up at the heat of the moment?

_Are you an idiot? It's because you love him, of course._

But I like Aoi and Sakura as well. I like Chiyo and Igarashi. And normally, if you like a person, you just don't kiss him so easily even if you wanted him to shut up.

_Maybe it's because you like him in a rather romantic way. _

Arg! Why is this freakin' weird? So I like him even if he's attitude got rotten... is that the reason why even if time had changed him, I still wanted all of him… even if he didn't want me at all? In the span of like, two weeks of being with him, I immediately fell in love with that guy who, back then, had shattered my heart into pieces.

So that was it… I like him—no, I love him.

I love Usui Takumi.

I slammed my head against my pillow and tried to cover myself with the blankets, burying myself to sleep as I tried to forget what's recently happened with Usui Takumi involved.

.

"Aoi?"

Aoi smiled at me and moved on to dropping his bags on the floor before dropping his bags on the floor to hug me tightly. Sakura came following after him next carrying her carryall before greeting Igarashi, Chiyo and Takumi who welcomed them upon their arrival. When I caught Takumi's eyes on me, I swiftly looked away and focused on Aoi instead. He looked obviously stunning on his dark blue winter coat and tight fitting jeans and boots. And being beside him, I looked next to a trash.

I smiled at him instead. "It's good you and Sakura followed us here. I'm having some little troubles with the flowers and going to and fro the location."

"I brought the car with me." he answered and holds my hand. "Now you look real tired and harassed." Leaning forward, he whispered, "Were you having troubles sleeping on nights that you and Takumi are shacking up in bed—"

"Bastard." that and I punched him on the sides. But he was fast as he shot back a hit of his own and clipped my thigh. I winced since that part of my body is damn sensitive, thus, I decided to punch him at the top of his head. We were on that kind of position when Sakura appeared before us and pulled Aoi and I's ears.

"You two are at it again?" she says casually. "I wouldn't mind it if we're both on the shop and there weren't any customers around. But just so you know, you two are bickering in front of our biggest client. Stop it or I'll kill you two."

That was when realization hit me. Chiyo was laughing as she nodded at us while Igarashi simply smirk. Takumi, on the other hand, looking so sinfully handsome in his plain white shirt and track pants continued to locked his eyes on me as if it doesn't bother him whether someone notices him or not. I looked away, bothered by his gazes and turned to Chiyo who is on the opposite direction as his and smiled at him. "I guess Aoi and Sakura will rest first for a moment before we head off to the location of the wedding, will that be okay?"

Chiyo nodded. "Of course it has no problem with me. Allow me to bring you two to your rooms."

"I'll come with you." Igarashi says and clasps his hand on Chiyo's before winking at me. "You should proceed on to preparing food for these two. Since you know them to well, I'm leaving the kitchen job on you."

_What in the world—"_Er… I don't think that is a good—"

"Oh, I want your famous banana split ice cream, Misaki" Aoi followed—and it was so obvious that those two are plotting on something. "We'll be down in a few hours so, enjoy!" he even made sure that he had given Takumi one of his famous this-is-a-plan-so-you-better-do-good-on-this kind of smile. "Good luck on you two, bye!" that and he dragged Chiyo and Sakura upstairs.

When we were finally alone, I turned to Takumi uncomfortably. "There was a conspiracy, isn't there?"

He shrugged. "You know Aoi. He loves setting people up."

"And you agreed on this?" when he squared his shoulders again, I shake my head before proceeding towards the kitchen to prepare the food Aoi requested when he spoke again.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked this with my back on him. I heard his footsteps echoing all over the sitting room and before I could even realize what hit me, he was already standing behind me. "Are you still in love with me, Ayuzawa?"

_So what if I am? _"I… stop that already." I took cautionary steps from him before spinning around to face him. "What is your problem, really? Ours is supposed to be done now already, wasn't it? Why do you keep on bugging me—"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I really want to know." _Please stop playing with my heart already!_

He took two steps forward that led him into standing over me before he locked his clouded eyes on me. "Because I love you, Ayuzawa. I'm still in love with you and I don't want to allow you anywhere anymore—"

"No! Stop playing with my feelings anymore, Usui. Can't you see that because of this, I'm starting to get mindless and careless and reckless because every damn moment of my life, I'm always thinking about you—" I winced when he suddenly pulled my face for an open-mouthed kiss that nearly made me senseless and crazed. The kiss was filled with too much emotion that it almost chased me out of my sanity. I tried to pushed him away but even my willpower isn't in coordination with what I supposed was right. It was such a soft kiss—his lips caressing mine—and his hands made me feel every single want of him for me.

He pulled away then and the magic is suddenly over before pressing his forehead against mine. His skin was warm to touch and smooth against the flushed skin of my forehead. "I still love you, Misaki."

"Stop… please. Don't mess my thoughts anymore."

"Not until you believe in me."

I pushed him away and without any warnings, I turned upstairs to get to my room, locking myself in so I could fixed up my messed state.

.

Most of the days we spent in Hokkaido were all contributed for the preparation of the Igarashi-Kurakano nuptial. People that were invited completed the entourage as we practiced more of what to expect on their wedding. It was such a luxurious and grand nuptial but, of course, it was off-limits from public viewing since Igarashi and Chiyo—and all the other invited people—and very private persons. The media respected their decision since it was a big client their facing.

The church in Shiretoko Chiyo was talking about looked rather very vintage and beautiful. It stands near the cape of Shiretoko making it more accessible and open to party. Civilian and uniformed guards guarded the place since rich people occupied the spot making them eye-catchy for hijackers. And in order for the invited people to attend, Igarashi—and his friends—made used of their private planes to transport them back and forth the city.

I risked a glance on Aoi who was still busy getting Chiyo's measurements before I returned to my line of work that includes briefing the invitees about the time and their positions for those included on the entourage. I walked towards the helpers of Maria's flower farm and started checking out the sample flowers they have delivered on the same day—and instantly, I was reminded of the same flowers I have back in my room.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, these are the sample flowers Maria-sama had sent. She briefed us that the flowers that will be used on the Igarashi-Kurakano nuptial will be delivered two hours before the wedding so it would retain the freshness."

I accepted the flowers she was handling me before smelling it thoughtfully. "I see. Tell Maria that I understand. With the wedding just a week away, I bet it was stressing her out too since we're handling such a huge client. Do tell her to have a rest at times too, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Ayuzawa."

I nodded. "Tell her thanks for the flowers. I'd hand it over to Chiyo once my brother is done getting her measurements."

"Oh, you didn't know?"

My forehead creased. "Didn't know what?"

"Those flowers are for you, Ms. Ayuzawa." She answered me, matter-of-fact. "Maria-sama's cousin ordered those flowers and asked us to deliver it to you. He even personally visited Maria-sama even if they weren't on good terms."

I stared at the bouquet of tulips again before glancing up at the woman. "By cousin… do you mean—"

"That guy over there, Ms. Ayuzawa. Usui Takumi-sama."

I darted a quick glance at him since he was busy speaking with someone through his phone before glancing back up at the woman and smiles at her; meaning to dismiss her. "I see. Well, do tell Maria my gratitude. Be careful on your way back." She nodded and finally, she called out her co-workers and together, they all left. I checked out the flowers again before I excused myself to Sakura who was busy arranging the style of the flowers she was practicing to arranged and went off to the parking lot where Aoi's car was comfortable seated before carefully setting the flowers on the dashboard where it was safest. I stared at it again for like a second before shutting the doors closed and walking back to the church where everyone was gathered.

But before I could do as much as get inside, another car parked itself near the space of Aoi's car and a woman probably a few years younger than I got out of the car. She ignored me and walked straight to the church before looking around. And when she found who she was looking at, she made a mad dash towards that person and linked her arms around him. My jaw dropped at the sight of Igarashi Tora philandering with another woman besides me.

I shake my head. No, I could care less whether she flirts with another woman. It isn't any of my business anymore. Right now, I'm here because I needed to do this job like a professional.

"Kaon?" Igarashi screeched at the sight of the leech—woman, I mean. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here."

_They know her? _

With her chin raised in an impolite manner, Kaon said, "I'm Chiyo's cousin—"

Igarashi frowned. "Second cousin, you mean?"

She went on. "That still makes me her cousin." She says persistently. She might have been someone I could call beautiful if only she wasn't acting dumb. And why is she clinging like a scoundrel on Igarashi? Didn't she know that he's to be married to—according to her—her cousin may it be second? I risked a glance on Chiyo whose expression borders on annoyance and defeat. I was about to say something when the Kaon woman spoke again.

"Why did you two didn't included me on the invitation?!" she screamed—_she screamed inside the church_. Turning to Chiyo, she hissed at her. "Is it because you think I have the power to steal Tora-sama from you? Are you afraid he's going to fall for me?"

I coughed at that. Is this girl for real?

Chiyo simply sighed. "Kaon, for your information, and for your public benefit as well, it was your parents who decided to not include you on the entourage. You could come as a guest on the reception but not on the very ceremony."

"Because you know I'd be able to steal him!"

Chiyo shook her head. "Because I know you'd simply get humiliated." She arched an eyebrow at Igarashi. "Aren't you going to unlatched her from you?"

Swiftly, Igarashi gently pried Kaon from his arm, but the said woman was far stronger than I thought. She looked like an octopus to me. "No!" she screamed stubbornly. "No, Tora-sama, please! Don't do this to me! I love you! I have secretly loved you ever since we're children—"

I was about to step forward to stop the fight when I felt something tugging on the coat I was wearing. I snapped my head up in time to see Takumi standing next to me. "You really don't want to butt in to their business." He told me before looking around the entire place. "Come with me." that and he wordlessly dragged me towards the back of the church that overlooks the entire cape in Shiretoko.

I was silent as I allowed him to pull me from wherever he wanted. Because after this, I'm very certain his feelings for me would disappear and then our lives would go back to normal. I would just be like the other girls who admire him from afar. But at least, I was able to feel how good it was to be loved by an Usui Takumi. He held me by the wrist before he skidded it down to my tiny palm and together, we proceeded to the paddock. He sat on one of the benches and ushered me to sit too. Defeated, I obeyed as what he says.

I listened to the sound of the waves crashing against each other before exhaling. I better get this out of my system before things finally reached its cessation. "Usui, I—"

"Did you know that when we broke up, I went as far as being locked away in a mental hospital?"

I froze, and the only thing I could do is stare and gape at him as if I was a fish out of water. "That's not true." Was all I was able to say. "That wasn't true.''

He laughed. "Believe it or not, it was true. I couldn't take it you know." He eyed me and a sad smile was plastered on his face. His eyes looked so far away as he reminisced our ugly past. "You were right. I was the one who pushed you away. I pushed you away not knowing that it would lead us in this kind of situation." Once again, he laughed. "Maybe, that's the reason why up until now, I couldn't let you go." He grabbed something from his pocket—a necklace—before staring at it intently.

My mouth fell open. "That was the necklace I gave you on your seventeenth birthday."

He agreed with me. "You're right. I keep it with me wherever I go." He shrugged casually. "Like a lucky charm—you've always been a lucky charm to me, Ayuzawa. And this necklace reminds me that wherever I go—or even if many years had passed already—I'm still connected to you."

I bit my lip. "Usui…"

"You're free."

I stiffened over his use of words. "P-Pardon?"

He looked out into the burning object above the sky. "I'm freeing you, Ayuzawa. You're free from your memories of me. Let's now forget our past, okay?" the only thing I could do is nod and watched him as he stood and went towards the cliff. I swiftly followed him until he revealed the necklace again, kissed it and wordlessly threw it off to the stretching ocean before us.

My heart sank along with the necklace over his decision.

Takumi turned back to me again. "You should free yourself now, too."

With my heart dying and crumbling into pieces, I pulled out the necklace too where the ring he had given me during one of our Christmases together was carefully tied in. I stared at the silver band of ring and kissed it. And with my heart heavy and aching, I threw it off to the ocean. He's right… I should break free from this kind of situation Takumi and I are locked in to. I should break away too… even if I am no longer capable of falling in love towards other people.

Because if it wasn't Usui Takumi… then I better be left alone.

Facing him, I smiled and say, "Thank you, Takumi."

He nodded. "Goodbye, Misaki."

.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

I continued to ignore Takumi and went off to adjusting our schedule since the Igarashi-Kurakano nuptial is just two days away. We need to keep things perfect and safe and definitely out of the public eye since Chiyo and Igarashi are a very private people. I rechecked the time of the arrival of the flowers and contacted every invitees of the time they should be at the ceremony. I briefed the stand-in civilian and uniformed guards too and informed them to never allow anybody, nor grant access to anyone, lest they present the customized invitation of the wedding. With it just days away, people have already gathered to snoop through the wedding that was the talk of the town. Even the locals are sleuthing around the area to catch a glimpse of all the celebrities invited to become part of the entourage.

I got the papers needed again and the list of all the invitees when a flash of pale flesh flickered on my peripheral vision and stole it from my hands. I gasped. "Hey—what the—"

Takumi's face came into view. "Don't ignore me."

_God, why am I ignoring this beautiful man again?_ Ah, right. I'm working. I snatched the papers from him but all the more had he lifted his long arms up thus making me unable to reach it. I tried jumping for it but the ass is far more taller—and faster—than I. I frowned at him. "Give me the damn papers, Takumi."

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asks.

I casually shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know… maybe because I'm working? Give it back."

"Not until you stop ignoring me."

I smiled at him. "Stop acting like a child."

"When do you get to rest?"

"Never." I stole the papers from him when he wasn't looking and walked off to another direction to check out the arrangements of the seats. Takumi came pestering me again. "What do you want, really? Tell me."

In casualty, he shrugged again. "I don't know. You?"

"You mean what do I want?"

"No. I mean I want you."

"Sorry, but that isn't on the menu." I pushed him off and tried to focused on my line of job but this time, he had stolen my reading glasses and took two steps away from me to refrain me from punching his soul right straight to the abode of Hades. "Takumi, stop pestering me, got it? I don't want to be labeled a bad coordinator if I keep playing around with you."

He smirked at that. "God knows you aren't a good player."

"Give me the damn glasses." I snarled at him.

"Misaki, come here for a sec!" Aoi called out from outside the church. I glared at Takumi, warning him with my eyes, before running off to Aoi who was carrying his drawing material and handed some of it to me since some of my drawing materials are mixed with his. "Are you flirting with some guy?"

I frowned at him. "I'm not flirting. And that's Usui Takumi, you dork. Who do you think I'm speaking with?"

"I don't know, some dork again?" he shrugged and was fast when he avoided my arriving fist. "Stop hitting me. Are you doing good now with your sex life?"

I growled at him. "For a guy who's known to be gay you're too much of a pervert."

"You're the pervert lady." He countered me. "So, are you doing good with him?"

"What do you mean? Takumi and I are just friends."

"Friends with benefits or friends—"

"Friends." I interrupted him effectively. "Let's go back to business now. How is Chiyo's wedding gown? Are you done with the adjustments now?" at the mention of Chiyo's name, he suddenly looked sullen. My forehead creased over his reaction. "What's the matter?"

"Chiyo is the matter." He said while looking around as if some reporters are loitering around and near our vicinity. "No wonder her sizes keep changing. She's two months pregnant."

"Excuse me—mmp!" I glared at him, and swiftly tear his hand off my mouth. "She's pregnant?" I whispered under my breath. "How did you know that?"

He sighed again before the expression of disgust got embedded on his face. "She puke on me a while ago."

"Ew."

"That bitch—no, what a bitch."

"Aoi!"

He raised one hand in defeat. "What? I'm just being truthful. I told she just looked saintly on the outside but she's a real bitch on the inside—"

"Stop that already. Someone might hear you." I looked around too and smiled when a car skidded into a full stop before one of my colleagues that was also invited in the wedding emerged out. "Honoka, Subaru, hi!" I rushed towards them and greeted them with a hug before turning to Aoi. "Aoi, these are my friends during college. They are Honoka and Subaru." I turned to the other two. "This is my adoptive brother, Aoi Hyoudo-Ayuzawa.'

Honoka was the first to react. "Aoi Ayuzawa? You mean that Aoi Ayuzawa who was the greatest Japanese designer of his time?"

I nodded. "Yes." I turned back to Aoi, meaning to wink at him when I noticed that he was all frozen and stiff standing in front of Honoka. My forehead creased. "Aoi, what's wrong?"

He shakes his head before giving me his things and walking straight to Honoka—as if Subaru and I don't matter at all. "Hi, I'm Aoi Hyoudo, it's very nice to meet you, Honoka-san."

Honoka laughed and accepts Aoi's hand. "So am I. Glad to be your acquaintance."

"I'm the joyous one—"

"Okay, enough with the all too public flirting—"

"Oh, my God, Misaki, was that Usui Takumi I'm seeing?" since I already know the answer, I simply nodded at Subaru. She screamed under her breath—and how she made it possible is already way, way out of my concern. "Introduced us to him, please. I've always had a dream of seeing him. Originally, I love Igarashi Tora of the bachelors but now that I've seen him, I think I'm beginning to love him more."

Well, I guess this is a chance for Usui to find a woman of her own. I walked towards Usui with the others trailing behind me. When I'm finally before him, I went to the introduction. "Taku—I mean, Usui, these are Honoka and Subaru, they will help Aoi with the readjusting of the clothes. Do treat them properly."

He simply eyed the two said women before averting his eyes back to me. "Why are you doing this?"

"Subaru wanted to meet you." I said as straight as I could. "She's single by the way."

He eyed Subaru who even went as far as smiling brightly at him before lending out her hand for a handshake. "Hi!" she greeted him enthusiastically. "I'm Subaru. It's such an honor to finally meet one of the remaining members of _Bachelors._"

He stared at Subaru's waiting hand and glares back at her. "So? I don't care much about it." And then he turned back to me. "If I were you, Ayuzawa Misaki, just stick into being a coordinator because that is what suits you most. And by the way, you suck at matchmaking." He purposefully walked amidst Aoi and I before leaning forward my ear to whisper, "Give me away again and I'll kill you." That and he returned my eyeglasses and walked out of the church.

Aoi was fazed next to me. "What was that all about?"

Honoka shrugged. "I don't know. Some kind of lover's quarrel?"

"He is not my lover." I hissed angrily as blood crept up my cheeks. I swiftly turned to Subaru who remained frozen on the spot and swiftly apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry, Subaru. I never thought that guy has such a terrible personality!" whom am I kidding? Of course I do know that he was such a terrible guy! But what was his problem? I just introduced him to Subaru.

What a jerk.

"Misaki…"

Reality hit me as I turned to Subaru. She was already in tears as she stared at me. I was instantly alarmed. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Subaru—"

"What are you apologizing for?!" she hissed at me. "That was Usui Takumi in real-life. Had he greeted me and acted as though he was a gentleman, that wouldn't make him the real and elusive bachelor, Usui Takumi. I love you so much, Ayuzawa Misaki." That and she hugged me with such tightness I could barely breathe. "My friends wouldn't believe when they heard this. Thanks again. Now, excuse me for a moment." She fished her phone out of her bag and dashed off to make a call towards someone I don't know. "Hello, Erika…?"

I turned back to Aoi and Honoka. "Whoa, what just happened?"

Aoi shrugged. "I don't know, some kind of weirdness, I think?"

Gah, I hate it when retarded people surround me.

.

"Ah, there goes my matchmaker."

It was already the last day before the wedding and ever since then, I haven't been able to speak with Usui Takumi. While Chiyo was throwing a mixed bridal shower along with Igarashi's stag party, we were all invited to attend and participate to their last hours of being a bachelor and a bachelorette. I ignored Takumi when he took the seat next to me and continued to watch both men and women danced the night away; their bodies in synchronization of Ke$ha's song We are who we are.

I flinched away when he sat too close that I was almost out of my chair. I growled at him. "What is your problem, Takumi?"

"You are."

That sounded like a slap on the face. Because I could even hear more hurtful things from him, I gathered my things and was all prepared to walk off but he tightened his grip on my wrist, not allowing me to move. I glared at him. "What's your problem?" I asked him angrily. "Let me go!"

He glared back at me and yelled back against the cacophonous music of the party. "I already let you go, didn't I, Ayuzawa? And now you're giving me away immediately?! Am I really that much of a trouble on you?!"

"You allowed me off. That equally translates as you don't love me anymore in my vocabulary—mmp!" and once again, before I could even realized what hit me, I was already being swept into a kiss by Takumi. He forced himself on me and the only thing I could do is allowed him in since he wasn't giving me much of a choice. I kissed him back as fiercely as I could since he was giving away too much fervor that I couldn't take all at once. One thing about kissing Takumi is that he could get anyone out of their minds once he gives that person his full attention.

And unfortunate as I were, I was always the one being placed on the receiving end.

Thoughtlessly, I pushed him off before slapping him square on the face. "Stop it!" I screamed at him and covers my mouth with my hand. My lips were still quivering as well as my hands as I stared up at him since he was standing and looming over me. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I meet his startled gaze; the mark of my hand on his right cheek now starts to turn visible. I wiped tears away and say, "Stop… stop playing with my feelings, Takumi. Because you don't know how hard it is to accept that you just let me go just like that! You didn't know how much it hurt me when you finally end things! I told myself I wouldn't let you hurt me again, but why? Why do you keep on hurting me, you jerk!"

"Ayuzawa—"

I backed off when he took steps closer. "Don't come near me, Takumi! I hate you! I hate you so much!" that and I wordlessly run off. Because now that I've admitted that I'm still in love with him, I would be more unable to love again.

Because if it wasn't Usui Takumi, then I'm better off not loving at all.

.

The invitees clapped their hands when Chiyo and Igarashi finally sealed their vows with a kiss. I clapped my hands too and nodded at the photographer to finally take his place since pictures will be taken right after the priest calls the ceremony off. I laughed as Igarashi wiped Chiyo's tears away and kissed her again. Some of the men whistled, which made Igarashi laughed before he swept Chiyo off the ground and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone clapped and cheered for the newly wed couple and the only thing I could do is laughed too.

Some of the people congratulated me for the successful event and I thanked them all. Others complemented the arrangement of the flowers made by Sakura and the designs of the clothes Aoi spent his time designing. Some of them already made arrangements with Aoi and Sakura and I couldn't help but feel proud of how successful these kinds of collaboration were.

The only thing that isn't successful is my ever-disastrous love life.

I sighed in defeat.

Family pictures were taken at first before the pictures of close family friends and other close acquaintances. I was dragged around too but I didn't dare complain. After all these, my life will return back to normal. I won't be able to see them again—him, especially.

After the picture taking, Igarashi and Chiyo ushered the guest to the reception area, which is just behind the church. People laughed when Igarashi carried Chiyo bridal style and lead their guests to the reception. There were the dancing events and when they heard tinkling of glasses, he gave another passionate and affectionate kiss on Chiyo. On the other hand, Chiyo became the blushing bride of the year. The game was next, and it all made us laughed when it was Aoi who caught Chiyo's garter. I was ushered next along with the other single ladies on catching the bouquet. I wanted to decline but Aoi gave me that warning look and told me telepathically that if I played the role of a killjoy, he'd kill me.

I obliged before I end up getting murdered on spot.

Thus, imagine my surprise when, even if I wasn't aiming for it, the bouquet faithfully fell on my shaking hands. Everyone clapped and cheered for me—the single lady who caught the bouquet—and instead, I was hugged by Chiyo and received a handshake from Igarashi.

In the end, I congratulated them both.

Food was already set when Igarashi stood from being chained next to his wife and takes the microphone. "Hello, hello? Microphone test." He says. "Good, its working." People laughed and we all waited what he was to say. "I just want to thank the people who made this wedding possible—the invited guests and most especially, our wedding coordinator Ayuzawa Misaki, the designer Ayuzawa Aoi and the greatest florist, Hanazono Sakura. Thank you for making this wedding the most beautiful wedding ever. And also, I want to take Chiyo—my wife," he emphasized that word and most of the men howled at him in laughter. Chiyo blushed beet red. "—For not giving up on me. I love you, baby, always remember that." From the projector, we caught him winked at her.

People cheered and yelled, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" again and again.

Igarashi just laughed at simply waved a hand in dismiss. "Maybe, later. By the way, I stand here in front of you to tell a story about a couple I know—they are important people to me too. Because of some personal matter that drifted them apart, up until now, they couldn't find the happiness that rightfully belongs to them because they are still unable to tell each other how they truly feel."

Over his words, my heart began to thud quickly. This feels familiar, I thought. Looking around, I searched for Takumi only to find him gone. Maybe the bad and anxious feeling I'm experiencing is nothing but an effect of the positive comments I'm currently receiving. Maybe I'm just feeling a bit pressured.

Once again, Igarashi spoke that caught my entire attention. "I wanted to help them be honest with each other." He said again. "Can I call on the presence of Ayuzawa Misaki?"

_Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! _I was already left with no choice when an escort appeared beside me and accompanied me to the stage where Tora and Chiyo are. I was blushing hard as I accepted Igarashi's hand to stand with him on the stage. And probably to not make me feel this pressured, Chiyo stood next to me and held my hand.

I tried to calm myself. "Hm, I'm not really sure what's happening but I hope you two aren't fooling around with your wedding coordinator. That and I'm gonna put heavy charges on your wedding." Spectators laughed although I didn't intend to entertain them. I leaned away from the mic. "Igarashi, what is this all about?"

He winked at me. "Just watch over there."

The person handling the projector nodded at Igarashi's nod and before I could even realized what's happening, I was already watching a video of Usui Takumi looking as sinfully handsome as ever in a black formal attire. My heart thudded even louder I was almost worried it can be heard all throughout the entire cape. My hands shook and the churning sensation on my stomach made me even dizzier.

What in the world is happening? What are Usui and Igarashi up to?

But to my intense astonishment, it was Aoi's face that welcomed me. "Hello, everyone, this is that annoying girl's stepbrother, Aoi Ayuzawa." He says in lieu of his hello. "I just wanted to tell you people that despite her scary and frightening attitude, Misaki Ayuzawa is actually a very coward woman. That was probably the reason why up until now, she couldn't admit her true feelings to Usui Takumi here."

People shrieked and silence emanated all over the place except for the on-going VTR. Some stared at me, others were focused on the movie still playing. I chewed on my lips. Just what in the world are they up to?!

"Hey, Aoi, you're time is over. Get off the cam." That was Takumi's voice. "Tora, make sure it's—"

"Ah, shut up." Came Igarashi's bored voice, the camera moved as if to adjust the lenses to get a better view until he spoke again. "Okay. Angle's better. Aaaand, action! Aoi, get off the damn camera already."

"Dorks." With that, the audience laughed.

But I couldn't laugh myself. I was too focused on what this was all about that I couldn't find enough reason to laugh with the spectators. I bit my nail next and eyed the VTR again when it finally focused on Usui Takumi.

From behind me, females of different ages shrieked and screamed in cheer.

All the more had my insides go jelly-like and crumbling.

Igarashi focused the camera on Takumi again as he spoke. "Hello, good evening to people who are watching this. I wanted to apologized for ruining the moment of our newlyweds here for this selfish request of mine. But just so you know, I'm already on my early thirties and I wanted to settle down as well—you know, have a family of my own." He shrugged casually and runs a hand through his golden hair as if he himself was embarrassed of what he's doing. "Ayuzawa… if you're listening to this… then I wanted to finally admit my feelings for you." There was a sigh. "I love you… but you do know that already, didn't you? I know you know it. But like what Aoi have said, you're just too scared to give in to what you feel for me.

"I love you," he repeats again. "—And I wanted to tell you that I never had the guts to love anyone the way I have loved you." He scratched the back of his head and exhales. Blood was already crawling up from his cheeks up to tips of his ears and the only thing I could do is to cry my eyes out since what he's saying is something I never quite expected. Chiyo handed me a napkin and I gladly accepted it since I couldn't contain my emotions anymore.

Once again, Takumi spoke. "I am Usui Takumi and I accepted my place in the Walker house despite my illegitimacy." He said this with such conviction that I doubt someone else would have the guts to question his way to lead the house of Walkers. "I am the next leader of the Walker house." He said with verdict that the people that attended the wedding couldn't help but clap their hands with the way he said this kind of announcement. "And again I am Usui Takumi… and I'm in love with you, Ayuzawa Misaki."

More tears escaped my eyes as I heard his confession and the only thing I could do is to continue to cry my heart out. He was confessing me his feelings in front of all these people and the only thing I could do is cry in here? He got my heart beating faster and louder as if I've been into a race previously. Chiyo gently caressed my back while Aoi decided to join us on the stage to hug me tightly.

"So, Ayuzawa Misaki…" he trailed off and fished out something from the breast pocket of his coat and shows it to me—to us. My eyes rounded at the sight of the necklace I've given him on our last Christmas together. "—I never really wanted to set you free so… will you marry me?"

I covered half of my face with both my hands as I thoughtlessly nodded, immediately accepting his proposal.

"I promise to love you forever and every bit of our time until we get older." He promised. "Just marry me… give me a second chance… please?" Aoi had thrown him something and until he started shaking it had I only realized he was holding my magic eight ball. "Magic eight ball of our fate," he started chanting Aoi and I's old and childhood mantra. "—Should Ayuzawa Misaki accept what Usui Takumi wants her to take?" he risked a glimpse on the small hole of the ball before looking up into the camera again. "I'll be waiting for your answer, love. I'll wait for you at the church."

That and the VTR ended.

Pulling me up, Aoi smiled at me. "Go on now, Misaki… he's really waiting for you at the church."

I wipe the tears away and tried to look presentable as I charged towards the church, ignoring people who cheered me as I sprinted towards my happiness. It was the only moment that I get to run as if my life depended on it. Love… this must be how it feels to actually fall deeply in love with someone. Because in order for one to reach her happiness, she needed to give it her all just so she could catch it with her bare hands. With all my strength, I pushed the doors open and saw Takumi seated by the altar. He was too visible from the white background what will all the black clothing he had worn.

Indeed, only Usui Takumi could stand out in a situation such as this.

He stood upon seeing me, smiled and opens out his arms. Without a doubt, I charged towards him and trapped myself inside the safety confines of his embrace where I know I will stay as we start our forever. He was already laughing as he locked me inside his steel embrace. "I thought you'd never come."

I shake my head. "I don't have any plans to lose you again."

"I know much of that." He said before sweeping me off the ground and capturing my lips. "I love you, Ayuzawa."

"I know much of that." I told him back and kisses him just as fiercely. He laughed and puts me down before revealing the magic eight ball seated on the altar next to us. "Want to know the answer of the eight ball?"

I got the ball from him and shakes it again before smiling at Takumi. "With or without an eight ball, I'm still going to marry you." I set it aside and grinned mischievously at him. "And besides, the magic eight ball is an extension to Aoi's brain. And equally translates that there weren't any disagreeable answers place on that little creation of his."

"What—damn. Aoi got me totally anxious there."

I laughed at him and before we closed the curtains of our lives, we sealed another eternal promise with a passionate yet affectionate kiss.

What about you? To whom do you think you'd find your magical ending too?

**.**

—**END—**

And finally, it was over. I hope you like MEB and as always, do tell me what you think. See ya all in Heiress… I think? By the way, do check out my new story in . I wear the same pen name and everything. The title is Providence.

Thanks. Do leave a review before you leave this page, thank you. :D

**PP**


End file.
